


TimKon Drabble Collection

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 18,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles written for TimKon. Ratings and genre vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ _What_ are you doing?”, Tim couldn’t hold back the slight note of panic in his voice as Kon began to shuck his tights down. He wriggled helplessly against Kon’s TTK, knees going slightly weak as the larger boy gave him a wicked grin from his position.

 

“I'm gonna give you a blow job.”

 

His fingers twitched against the wall, a whimper growing in his chest as Kon lazily mouthed at his growing erection. “N-not that I’m complaining but… _ooooh_. Why c-couldn’t this wait?”

 

He rolled his hips as much as he could, moaning softly as Kon’s lips wrapped around the head and gently kissed the wet, velvety tip. “Just helping you lower your blood pressure.”

 

“My wha-?” was the last thing Tim would manage to say before Kon took him in deep.


	2. Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopelessly endearing, he couldn’t help but think to himself with a small internal chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Based on [this fanart](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/4933384412) by Julie

Hopelessly endearing, he couldn’t help but think to himself with a small internal chuckle.  
  


The down turned eyes coupled with the shy blush stealing over his Robin’s cheeks made him want to perform all manners of embarrassing shows of affection. But that would only lead to Robin turning more flushed, more pricklier than a cactus (and he would quickly squirm out of his grasp like a greased up piglet).  
  


So instead, Kon couldn’t help but grin softly, teasingly, affectionately at the boy in front of him as he raised his hand up. Dark locks of hair were tumbling over a pale forehead as Tim kept staring shyly down at an some unspecified point, both of his gloved hands gently bringing Kon’s hand down from his chest.  
  


The boy twitched in place as Kon’s fingers came underneath his chin and strong, gentle fingers gently tilted his face up. The pink flush spread underneath the domino mask as Kon smiled down at him - warm, tender and caring.  
  


The meta couldn’t stop the small chuckle from falling as he felt Tim try turn his head back down and away from Kon’s gaze. Tim’s grip on his hand tightened slightly as Kon brushed back Tim’s hair, “You are _adorable_.”  
  


A sound very close to a pained whimper hung in the air for a moment before Tim pursed his lips together tightly. His face a bright red and before he could make a quick escape, Kon grabbed the boy in a tight hug with a deeper chuckle.  
  


“ _Seriously_ adorable.”  
  


Tim’s reply were mumbled into his shirt as he tightened his hands into the meta’s shirt and Kon couldn’t help but return to his first thought.

 

‘ _Hopelessly endearing_.’ he grinned into Tim’s hair.


	3. Unexpected Help

“Tim?”, Kon inquired as he gently rapped his knuckles against the bathroom door.  
  


The lack of response made him stick his head in.  
  


“Oh _jeez!_ ” he yelped before throwing the door open and running inside.  
  


He quickly grabbed hold of a sleeping Tim right before his nose went under the bubble line. The sudden jerk with which Kon raised him also jerked Tim out of his sleep and his arms immediately grabbed Kon in a hold.  
  


The larger man let out a completely undignified yelp as he found himself splashing into the tub and eating a mouthful of bubbles.  
  


“ _Conner?_ Oh my - I’m sorry!”  
  


Spluttering and wiping water off his face, Kon balefully eyed Tim from his position.  
  


“Next time…”, Kon groused, “I’m just letting you drown.”


	4. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait!”, he can’t stop himself from yelling. His fingers tug his cowl off, impatient and without care as he runs. All he sees is Kon’s back as the meta is flying away from him and he runs faster. “Kon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this fanart](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/13234783984) by Julie

“Wait!”, he can’t stop himself from yelling. His fingers tug his cowl off, impatient and without care as he runs. All he sees is Kon’s back as the meta is flying away from him and he runs faster. “Kon!”  
  


He throws his whole heart into his next yell, eyes still locked on that broad back which has suddenly stopped in mid-air. “ _Wait! Don’t go!_ ” He feel a rasp in his throat as he finishes and it’s not all because he just screamed louder than he should have. He feels the rasp grow into a prickle as Kon turns around and he freezes in place.  
  


He feels his breath catch painfully in his chest as Kon flies down towards him and he really _really_ can’t stop trembling as the distance between them decreases. A shaky, tremulous smile starts to grow on his lips and he takes the last few steps forward as Kon comes within his reach.  
  


Tim reaches forward, digging his fingers into Kon’s shirt and shoulder as he pulls the man in. He catches the barest glimpse of Kon’s blue (oh so blue) eyes as he floats down before him because he is quick to close his own eyes and tilt his chin up. A rush of heat spreads through him as he feels the hard press of Kon’s lips against his and he digs his fingers tighter into Kon’s black shirt.  
  


Kon smoothly lands on the ground, right arm wrapping around Tim’s waist and the left one resting over Tim’s hand. That familiar hand coming over his tightly clenched fist and gently squeezing as he tipped the smaller boy backwards with the force of the kiss. Tim let out a soft noise of surprise when he feels Kon’s tongue shyly pressing against his lips. With another noise (pleasure this time pure pleasure), he parts his lips and just as shyly, presses his tongue against Kon’s.  
  


His hands are trembling now as the intimate contact makes his head spin. Or that could be the lack of air to his lungs. He pulls back, lips still parted and panting against Kon’s lips. Tim feels his heart squeeze as Kon’s fingers gently squeeze his hand again and rubs the side of his nose against Tim’s.  
  


He is well aware of the heat rising high on his cheeks as he softly pleads once more, “Don’t go.”  
  


Kon’s voice is softer as he promises, “I won’t.”


	5. Robins in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks down at Tim, wondering why Robin’s sitting in the middle of nowhere crouching over a bird’s nest.

Kon looks up at the low-lying clouds and decides that he’d best get back to HQ before it starts to rain. He’s less than five minutes away when he catches sight of Rob crouching on the ground. Curiosity made him float down behind the boy before asking, “Rob, you alright?”  
  


Robin half turns around to look at him, “Superboy.” He doesn’t even have the good grace to act surprised at seeing Kon behind him. “I’m fine.”  
  


Kon notices that Robin is sheltering something in front of him and comes forward for a better look. “Whatcha got there?” Two pairs of intelligent bright eyes look up at him and the chicks begin to cheep loudly at him. “Birds?”  
  


He looks down at Tim, wondering why Robin’s sitting in the middle of nowhere crouching over a bird’s nest. A loud crack of thunder makes all parties look up at the sky. Kon raises a hand up to his face when he feels a drop of wetness sliding down his forehead, “It’s gonna start pouring any second now. C’mon.” He holds his hand out towards Tim, “I’ll give you a lift.”  
  


More rain drops start to fall but Tim shakes his head, “You go. I’m going to stay here and make sure they stay dry.”  
  


He ducks his head, ready to feel the deluge wash over him as he hears the pitter-patter of the rain increase. He looks down at the dry birds, who are clumsily clambering around the nest. With a puzzled glance, he looks up a bit more and realizes that its pouring cats and dogs all around him.  
  


But not a single raindrop is falling on him or within a two foot radius of him actually.  
  


He looks up with a smile at Kon, who is thoroughly drenched as he perches himself on top of his TTK bubble. “Thanks S.B.”  
  


Kon has his eyes closed, a hand up to feel the rain falling into his hand and an easy smile on his lips. “No problem Rob.”


	6. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Why isn’t he coming…?’, Tim wonders as he eyes the doorway from the corner of his eye.

_‘Why isn’t he coming…?’_ , Tim wonders as he eyes the doorway from the corner of his eye. He bounces his foot in place, counting every flex idly as he waits for Kon. His anxiety grows with every 5 flex’s and he’s starting to think up all kinds of scenario’s regarding Kon’s tardiness.  
  


He’s just about worked himself into a nervous, worried state of mind when a soft rattle of the door knob makes him jerk. He’s on his knees and shuffling down to the floor when Kon closes the door behind him. “Sorry I’m late.” Kon rolls his eyes in exaggerated irritation, “Bart wouldn’t let me leave.”  
  


He meets Tim halfway across the room and wraps his arms around him, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. “So, how was your day.”  
  


Tim simply begins to pull Kon’s shirt out of his jeans as he replies, “I’m tired, I’m cranky, I just spent an _hour_ worrying why you were late. I just want to sleep now.”  
  


Chuckling, Kon works on pulling his shirt off while Tim tackles his jeans. “It’s cuddle time then.” He tosses the shirt aside and helps Tim in pulling the denim down. “If you want to call it that, then yes.”  
  


“Hurray for cuddle times.” Kon mumbles into the back of Tim’s neck as the shorter boy tugs an arm over his waist and presses back into Kon.


	7. Pain, Pain, Fly Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you do that thing…” Tim gave Kon a look, wordlessly asking him to elaborate on his statement. Kon’s expression was slightly sheepish but hopeful as he asked, “That thing…to make the pain go away?” A smile bloomed on Tim’s face, “Lean down a bit.”

“Hey”  
  


Tim looked up from his seat briefly, “Hey.”  
  


Paused and looked back up. “Did you get hit on your nose?”  
  


Kon continued rubbing the bridge of his nose, pushing his black frames out of place as he did so, “Got whacked in the face with some concrete. Nothing new ‘cept it still kinda feels weird.”  
  


He pushed his chair back, twisting around before standing up. With a concerned expression, he walked up to Kon (who was still rubbing his nose). Tim gently raised his hands up to Kon’s face to face, applying gentle pressure to his nose. “Does it hurt?”  
  


Wriggling his nose slightly, Kon considered the query, “Kinda? It’s like this weird scratching, tickling feeling.”  
  


Tim frowned as he lowered his hands, smearing the small drop of blood on his fingertips “Well, it’s not broken. There’s just a bit of blood so it might just be a burst capillary, nothing serious.”  
  


Kon rubbed his nostril, wiping away the small smudge of blood, “Wish it’d stop though. It’s like having a sneeze stuck.”  
  


He sniffed and made a face, much to Tim’s amusement. “Can you do that thing…” Tim gave Kon a look, wordlessly asking him to elaborate on his statement. Kon’s expression was slightly sheepish but hopeful as he asked, “That thing…to make the pain go away?”  
  


A smile bloomed on Tim’s face, “Lean down a bit.”  
  


More than happy to comply, Kon tipped his head down and closed his eyes. He had to stretch a bit on his toes and take hold of Kon’s hands for balance but Tim leaned up to whisper, “Pain pain, go away.” and kissed the tip of Kon’s nose.  
  


He dropped back down on his heels, keeping his hands wrapped around Kon’s as he asked, “Better?”  
  


There was the faintest dusting of pink on Kon’s cheeks but his smile was radiant, “Totally.”


	8. Feelin' Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex against the wall, nuff said.

He bites his lip, fingers digging into his wrist as Kon thrusts into him. His cock is slapping against his abs with every push Kon makes and its driving him crazy. He wants to hold Kon’s shoulders, run his hands all over Kon’s sweaty back, dig his heels into Kon’s thighs, he wants-  
  


Kiss swollen lips fall open with a surprised groan at the sudden increase in pace. His toes curl, the beginning of a muscle ache beginning in his right thigh right as he feels a familiar rush gathering inside him.  
  


He wants to warn Kon but all that falls out of his lips are short gasps that make his lungs burn. He comes without warning, arching in towards Kon with a whine that would later make him blush in embarrassment. Kon’s fingers tighten against his thighs, leaving marks as he girts his teeth and jackhammers into Tim.  
  


Tim is feeling completely boneless and blissed out when he feels Kon still against him and a slow warmth spread inside him. Opening his eyes feels like the hardest task in the world but he manages and stares hazily at Kon. Takes in the flush of his cheek, the parted lips, the dazed blue eyes staring back at him.  
  


And he smiles, slow and lazy as he squeezes his thighs. “Hi.”  
  


With a small laugh, Kon leans in to press their lips together in a kiss, “Hey.”


	9. Three sentence fics & Under 300 words fics (set 01)

 

> _[ilovehomosexuals](http://ilovehomosexuals.tumblr.com/)_ **:** Victoria’s Secret Angel >D>D>D Kon and Tim  
>   
> 

Kon eyed the [gigantic, white sequined wings](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-riyhSEhXVRc/TXubMP031gI/AAAAAAAAAgk/TtKoYF_kzzE/heidi_klum_wearing_angel_wings_and_lingerie.jpg) that Tim was nervously playing with as he stood before him and he just couldn’t help himself. “Did it hurt when you feel from heaven?”  
  


Tim groaned and laughed, nervousness dissipating, “Oh _God_! Of _all_ the cheesy pick-up lines!”  
  


He shrugged and took a step closer to the man, fingers going up to play with the feathers, “It seemed appropriate.”  
  


—  
  


> [somefantasticallies](http://somefantasticallies.tumblr.com/): Timkon, I guess…with socks.  
>   
> 

“Put some socks on!”, Kon complained even as he pulled Tim closer against him. “Your feet are like ice cold!”  
  


“You’re my portable heater, shut up and act like it.”  
  


—  
  


> [saekimchi](http://saekimchi.tumblr.com/): Tim/Kon, and the word is: River  
>   
> 

“Don’t make me push you into the river, cause I damn well will.”  
  


Kon gave him a disbelieving look, “I’d like to see you try.”  
  


With a quick kick to the back of the knee and a rightly placed shove, Kon found himself eating fresh spring water.  
  


—  
  


> Anonymous: bendy-straws tim/kon  
>   
> 

Kon sat crossed legged on the mat, watching Tim go through a series of fairly complicated stretches that made his eyebrows shoot up.  
  


 _‘Didn’t know you could bend like that. Its like he’s a bendy straw or something…._ ’

—  
  


> Anonymous: cellphones tim/kon  
>   
> 

Kon accepted the phone from Ma, “Hello?”  
  


The voice on the other end is far from pleased. “You _do_ know that the entire _point_ of giving you a cellphone was so that I _wouldn’t_ have to call on the house line?”  
  


He can’t help but grin sheepishly even though he knows that Tim can’t see it.


	10. Panty Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon’s eyes pop open when he realizes that the person standing in front of him is actually Tim in a dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this adorable fanart](http://colours07.tumblr.com/post/17760016550) by Abby

Kon’s eyes pop open when he realizes that the person standing in front of him is actually **Tim** in a dress. A really short, pale yellow with a golden tinge to it, dress. And black heels.  
  


 _‘Whoa! It’s gotta be **totally** illegal to look that good in a dress!’_ Kon thinks to himself as he stares at the strong lines of Tim’s legs. _‘Holy shit, look at those ankles!’_  
  


When Tim stumbles suddenly in front of him, Kon’s ready to come forward and reveal himself (and offer his help).  
  


But then Tim bends over to pick up whatever he’s dropped. He doesn’t kneel down, he _bends over_. From the waist. He’s bending over from the waist without any care about what his dress is doing.  
  


He’s pretty sure that his mouth just fell open because the dress hem just hiked up and he can see Tim’s-  
  


“Oh shit..” he mutters, turning red and _dizzy_ as he stares at the edge of the pale yellow panties that are covering Tim’s firm ass. _‘Lacy…’_ is the last thing Kon remembers thinking before someone pokes his arm and points out that he’s got a nosebleed.


	11. I'm Here

It’s over an hour after Kon’s come back before they’re alone together and he can finally drop the facade. Without a word he throws his arms around Kon and buries his face into a shoulder. He breathes in deep and smells smoke and dust and blood. He really wants to cry because he wants to smell hay and clean sweat.  
  


He wants to smell life, not death.  
  


Kon’s got a hand around his head and he gently strokes his hair, “I worried you.” he states.  
  


A slight headache is beginning to form because of the strength with which he’s frowning into the black t-shirt. “I heard you got beat up real bad. That you got hurt…that they had Kryptonite…”  
  


Kon raises his second hand to press against Tim’s back. Tim can’t feel the heat through his cape and body armor but he can feel the pressure of it. “They did but we managed to beat em. All in a day’s work.”  
  


Tim shakes his head because he can’t shake the image of Kon lying there on a heap of rubble, bloodied and broken and dead. The rancid smell of thick smoke reminds him of days long past but never forgotten. He chokes slightly on the scent, nausea rising up his throat.  
  


Kon pulls back just enough that he can lay a kiss on Tim’s face. “It’s okay…I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” He looks at Tim, shaking and pale as he slowly opens his eyes to look at Kon. “I’m here…” he repeats softly.  
  


He watches Tim swallow thickly and nod once. But he’s still shaking so Kon hugs him again. And keeps holding on until the shivers subside.


	12. Three sentence fics & Under 300 words fics (set 02)

 

> [ilovehomosexuals](http://ilovehomosexuals.tumblr.com/) (mpreg!TimKon) Oranges  
>   
> 

“Kon…Kon, wake up.”  
  


The meta is jerked out of his sleep. He looks up dazedly into Tim’s eyes and mumbles, “W’at issit?”  
  


“I want oranges.”  
  


Ah, cravings. Right. Well, oranges was a simple enough craving. He was sure that the store around the corner had some oranges. He slides out of bed, looking around for his jeans as he asks, “Just oranges?”  
  


Tim has one hand over his swollen belly, watching Kon get ready, “And some chocolate sauce.”  
  


“Oranges and chocolate sauce, got it.” Kon pulls his shirt on and pads over to Tim’s side of the bed. He gives Tim a quick kiss before whispering to his stomach, “Be good baby.” and he’s out the window in search of oranges and chocolate sauce.  
  


—  
  


> [boyofsteelkon](http://boyofsteelkon.tumblr.com/) (TimKon) Pie  
>   
> 

“You’re still mad at me…” Tim notes quietly as Kon sits on the other end of the couch, arms crossed over his chest. The meta says nothing, merely turns his face the other way with a totally put off expression.  
  


Tim sighs, ruffling his hair in agitation as he moves forward with the small basket in hand. He stands in front of Kon, hoping that he would miss the one or two burns on his fingers as he holds the basket out. Kon looks at the woven basket before mumbling, “Whats that?”  
  


With a sigh, Tim replies, “I made you pie.”  
  


Kon’s eyebrows shoot up so fast that Tim is surprised they didn’t fly off his face. “You…made pie?” He asks surprised. Tim shrugs, uncomfortable with the attention as he pushes the basket into Kon’s hands. “It won’t be as good as your Aunt Martha’s but…I felt bad for eating the last piece of your pie so…”  
  


Kon’s hand suddenly shoots out, grabbing his wrist and turning his hand around so that he can see Tim’s palm. Tim tries not to flinch as Kon catches sight of the few burns on his skin. He jumps slightly when Kon pulls the hand up to his lips and brushes his lips against the hurt skin, “Thank you. And I’m sorry.”  
  


Tim half smiles, pressing gentle fingertips against Kon’s jaw, “Me too.”  
  


—  
  


> [mysticeyes2987](http://mysticeyes2987.tumblr.com/) (TimKon) Whipped cream  
>   
> 

Kon watches with lust darkened eyes as Tim picks up the can of whipped cream. He’s smirking at him, straddling his lap as he leans in to decorate Kon’s lips with a line of whipped cream.  
  


Kon parts his lips as Tim’s tongue laps up the thick cream. Tim moans as Kon surges forward, the cream smearing over their mouths as they kiss messily. He’s breathing hard when Kon pulls back and gives him a dark sly look. It makes his heart race because that look _always_ means that Kon’s got something _amazing_ in mind.  
  


Sure enough, Kon picks up the abandoned bottle of cream and slides down to Tim’s hard cock. Tim moans at the first touch of thick cream against his erection and throws his head back when Kon begins to slowly lick him clean.  
  


—  
  


> [salmonypink](http://salmonypink.tumblr.com/) (TimKon) Kon eating pie off Tim’s abs  
>   
> 

“I feel stupid.” Tim complains and wriggles as Kon places a piece of the apple pie on his stomach. His stomach jerks into a dip when he feels some of the filling dribble down onto his skin.  
  


But all complaints fly out the window (along with the voice in his head that kept chanting how silly this was) when Kon goes down to lick up the sweet apple sauce from his abs.  
  


—

 

> [kanetomojiretsu](http://kanetomojiretsu.tumblr.com/) (TimKon) Meeting the parent(s)  
>   
> 

Kon stares at Tim adjust his tie, collar and cuff’s for probably the hundredth time. “Calm down.” Kon tells him as they stand on the porch.  
  


Tim gives him a helpless scowl, “I _can’t_ calm down.” he complains as he checks his spotless shoes for any dirt. “I’m meeting your parents for the first time. I’ve gotta make a good first impression.”  
  


“Just be yourself.” Kon tells him, taking a hand in his and squeezing his pale fingers. “I don’t think you could make a bad impression even if you tried.”  
  


—  
  


> Anonymous (TimKon) Forest  
>   
> 

There’s punishment. And there’s cruel and unusual punishment.  
  


And then there’s this.  
  


“I’m in a forest of _crazy_.” Kon groans to himself as Tim drags him off towards the highlighters display. He pulls the large cart filled with all manners of stationary equipment and pleads with Tim, “Tim…buddy, I think we got enough stuff here for the entire army. Can we go home already?”  
  


Tim simply dumps two packets of multicolored highlighters into the cart, “Now where do they have the-aha!” And he drags Kon deeper into the shop.  
  


—  
  


> [taylorthegreat](http://taylorthegreat.tumblr.com/) (DCnU!TimKon) Animal Crackers  
>   
> 

Superboy stares dubiously at the small box being held out towards him. “What is this?”

Tim patiently keeps holding the box out, “Animal Crackers. They’re biscuits. Food.” As Superboy keeps making a face, he sighs and adds, “They taste good so just eat them please?”  
  


Superboy stares at the bright packaging as he asks, “Why would someone make food in the shape of animals. That sounds…wrong.”  
  


“I have no idea…” Tim responds as he opens the box and pushes it into the larger boy’s hands. “Now please eat.”  
  


The boy stares at him and then at the box before pulling a monkey out. “Why is the monkey wearing pants?”  
  


Tim closes his eyes, counts to ten and wonders if raising a child is anything like this. And if they ask inane questions like this as well.


	13. Indecent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim accidentally catches sight of a naked Kon. (YJ era)

His eyes are going over the report, checking it for mistakes as he walks down the corridor. He flips the page over, ignoring the singing voice that is progressively getting louder with every step. With a small shake of the head at Kon’s bathroom singing voice, Tim focuses back on the report.  
  


His head ticks towards the open door, looks at a completely naked Kon preening in front of the mirror and turns back to his clipboard.  
  


And freezes at the next step, clipboard slipping through his fingers.  
  


His eyes widen behind his mask and he fights the urge to take two steps back and double check if he just saw Kon naked. He’s spared the trouble when Kon leans out and comments, “Dude, we’re outta shampoo. Add that to your Bat budget…or whatever budget we get shampoo from.” Tim nods jerkily, face flushing slightly as he bends down to pick up his fallen clipboard and scattered papers.  
  


Tim jumps slightly when he turns slightly and finds Kon kneeling beside him, holding out a few papers. And he’s still naked. Tim stands up like a shot, cheeks red as he speaks stiffly, “Put a towel or pants on Superboy.”  
  


Kon blinks, “What for?”  
  


Tim splutters at the stupid question, “Because its indecent to walk around naked!”  
  


“There’s nothing indecent about my sexy bod okay.” Kon flexes a bicep, smirking slightly at Tim’s expression. “Except maybe that it puts others to shame.”  
  


“Just shut up and put something on.” Tim growls before stomping away. “And keep the bathroom door _closed_ when you’re using it!”  
  


“And spoil your peep show?” Kon laughs and ducks back into the bathroom as a clipboard flies towards his head.


	14. Sack of Potatoes

“KON!” Tim snapped from his extremely unfortunate position on Kon’s shoulder. “Get us back on the ground  _right now_!”  
  


“Nope!” Kon grinned as he flew higher, tucking Tim more comfortably against his shoulder. He was going to go through with his plan whether Tim wanted to or not. Although he clearly didn’t given the way he kept trying to squirm his way out of Kon’s ‘sack of potatoes’ grip.   
  


“I mean it Conner!” Tim threatened darkly, “If I’m not back on the ground in the next minute, I’m gonna make you pay.”  
  


He could do that. “Okay.” Kon replied easily and let go of Tim.  
  


With a yell, Tim found himself hurtling down towards the ground. The lush green field was getting closer and closer and…had a strange greasy sheen to it. Tim was barely able to process that when he found himself falling head first into a pool full of green jello.  
  


It took some effort but he manages to swim/eat him way up to the surface. Where Conner was doing the backstroke while wearing Kori’s uniform. “Great day for a jello swim right?”  
  


Tim’s eyes fly open and all he sees is darkness. There is a heavy pressure on his legs and just when he’s two seconds away from panicking…he hears a snore. And a softer snore from a few feet away. It takes a moment for his eyesight to adjust but he manages to make out Kon’s bulky frame using his thighs as pillows. Bart is … ‘arranged’ on a singer seater and Cassie is curled up on the love seat.  
  


His stomach lets out a low growl and it makes him wince. Tim rubs his stomach and mutters, “No more chilli cheese fries after midnight.”


	15. Calories

“I can’t believe I ate that whole slice.” Tim groaned as Kon placed the fork down. “My daily calorie intake’s going to be totally shot to hell because of it.”  
  


Kon’s wicked grin suddenly made him wary. Even more so when the man came up beside him and gently pulled him out of his seat. “Conner?” Tim asked as he was gently led out of the room. “What are you doing?”  
  


“According to this magazine article that I read,” Kon speaks in a light tone, as though he’s talking about the weather, “you burn off 144 calories per half hour of sex.”  
  


Tim quirked an amused eyebrow, “Really? Is that so…”  
  


“Yep.” Kon held open a door and waited for Tim to walk through, “I figure that if I’m gonna feed you stuff that’ll mess your schedule up, then I should take responsibility for fixing it too.”  
  


Tim turns around to give Kon a coy smile, “Arn’t I lucky to have such a caring boyfriend looking out for my health.”  
  


“Damn straight.”


	16. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this fanart](http://vikun.tumblr.com/post/18588743412/thesnarkiestwonder-asked-you-um-waves-hi-i) by Vivian

“Ah-hey Kon. Sorry I’m home so-OOF!”  
  


Tim found himself on the floor, arms full of Superboy as he gripped him tight. His breath flew out in a puff past Kon’s ear as the larger boy spoke right into his ear, “You’re late.”  
  


His hands found their place on Kon’s warm back, gently stroking. “Sorry. Bruce wanted to talk about a case and we lost track of time.”  
  


Kon mumbled something into his shoulder, the sensation tickling his skin and making him squirm underneath the meta’s weight. “Say that again?”  
  


The arms around his neck and shoulders tightened as Kon’s voice mumbled, “I missed you.”  
  


Love, fuzzy edged and warm filled him at the soft admission. And spread out over his body as Kon pulled back slightly. Deep blue eyes looked down at him, a gentle light shining in them. A corner of his lips turned up in a half smile, “It’s been too long.”  
  


“It’s only been two weeks, Kon.” Tim answered quietly.  
  


“Exactly!” Kon’s eyes widened as he rattled off numbers, “ _Two_  whole  _weeks_! That’s like…14 days into 24 into 60  _into 60_! That’s how many seconds I hadn’t seen you!”  
  


Tim’s lips turned up as well, “Someone sounds needy.”  
  


Kon rolled his eyes before dropping back down on Tim, “Shut up. I missed my Boy Wonder.”  
  


“Missed you too, Clone boy.” Tim smiled as he ran his fingers through Kon’s dark hair.  
  


—


	17. C'mon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this fanart](http://aionyu.tumblr.com/post/18501855000/8d) by Aimee

“C’mon…” Kon cajoled Tim as he wrapped his arms around Tim’s torso. “Last one, I promise.”  
  


Tim raised an amused eyebrow back at his boyfriend, “That’s what you said three minutes ago.”  
  


“But I mean it this time.” Kon whined as he rocked Tim side to side gently, one hand playing with Tim’s tie. “I  _swear_  it’ll be the last one.”  
  


With a disbelieving snort, Tim slapped Kon’s hand away. “Go put your shirt one and get your butt to Smallville High.”  
  


That only made Kon squeeze him tighter, “I’m not leaving till I get another kiss.”  
  


“Another or last?” Tim asked with a chuckle, his hands coming up to rest against Kon’s.  
  


“Em…last?” Kon flashed a brilliant grin at him which made Tim laugh louder.  
  


“I spoil you too much.” Tim noted as he kissed Kon from his position.  
  


Kon hummed in pleasure, “Love you too Tim.”  
  



	18. Talk To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this fanart](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/18635409125) by Julie

He catches Tim as he falls. Phantom hands running over the red body suit, catching over buckles and belts before sliding them off. Black hair ripples against the wind, a few tear drops brushing against the strands. Blue eyes are hidden behind tightly closed eyelids, fat tear drops replace the bright color.  
  


The tight clench of Tim's jaw, the painful grimace of his lips make Kon think that he's trying his best to hold something inside of him. As soon as he is within reach, Kon reaches out. He holds Tim by the hand, second hand going back to support his back.  
  


"Tim?"  
  


A hand shoots out to grab at him. Black gauntlets clenching the back of his shirt, the painful expression becoming deeper. Tim is desperately holding himself together even as he falls apart. His body - lean and strong - crumples forward against Kon's chest, more like a child than an almost adult.  
  


"What were you thinking? Talk to me, Tim."  
  


He can't help but ask in his worry, hearing the sobs hitching painfully in Tim's chest. Long, dark hair falling against a pale forehead as it tips forward against Kon's shoulder. Kon feels the suppressed shudders against his chest, a deep helplessness filling him up as he cradles his broken Robin in his arms.  
  


How he wishes that he could do something to help Tim. Something to get rid of that pained twist of thin lips and turn it into a smile. A way to stop the silent sobs that shake Tim's thin shoulders. Some way to stop the tears from streaking down Tim's pale cheeks.  
  


But all he can do is hold on.


	19. Peek-a-boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this fanart](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/18639482566) by Julie

He needed a quick pick me up, it was as simple as that. That’s why he walked up behind Conner. Pressed his head against that broad back and wrapped his hands around that broad chest.

It was a good thing that Kon was used to Tim’s sudden need for comfort. His hands slipped back, fingertips lightly resting on Tim’s hips. “Where’s Tim?”, his voice warm and teasing making Tim smile immediately. “Where’d he go? I can’t see him!”

Tim couldn’t but laugh lightly, fingers pressing tightly over Kon’s beating heart. “Dork.” he commented fondly.


	20. Whatcha Wanna Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this ADORABLE fanart](http://vikun.tumblr.com/post/18644635893/everwhelmed-said-oh-you-sweet-precious-darling) by Vivian

“So, what are we gonna do?”  
  


It’s a lazy Saturday morning like many others that have passed.  
  


And like the days passed, they’re having the same discussion.  
  


“I dunno. Whatcha wanna do?”  
  


Kon is lying on his stomach, underwear on and cheek using Tim’s thigh as a pillow. Tim’s right hand lazily curls over a golden shoulder, eyes moving over the open book in his lap. He’s sitting on a pile of pillows, fingers absently scratching the short hairs on the back of Kon’s neck.  
  


Mildly irritated with the way their conversation is going around in short circles, Tim comments, “Look, first I say, ‘What are we gonna do?’, then you say ‘I dunno, what do you wanna do’ and then I say ‘What are we gonna do’, ‘What you wanna do’ ‘What are we gonna do’ - lets do  _something_!”  
  


Kon finally cracks open a lazy eye to look up at Tim. Or maybe he’s just looking at the red ‘S’ on Tim’s stolen shirt. His voice is beyond lazy as he asks, “Okay. What you wanna do then?”  
  


Groaning, Tim slaps his left hand over his eyes, “It’s the same thing  _every_  Saturday!”


	21. Spring Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Ame <3

"So." Kon asks in between quick, hot kisses. "What're we doing in the broom closet again?"  
  


Tim's hand fly over his jeans, working furiously to get warm skin underneath his palms. "Getting supplies."  
  


With a moan, Kon tries to get his tingling fingers to unbutton Tim's jeans. "Alfred already gave us supplies." His head tips back and hits a shelf as Tim sucks at his jugular.  
  


"Mmm but not for cleaning up." Tim whispers as he slips his hand underneath red boxer shorts.  
  


Torn between confusion, lust and a hint of fear, Kon's hand twitches against unopened denim. And he opts for lust. Running his tongue over his lower lip, he whispers, "We wouldn't need to clean up if you use your mouth."  
  


Tim's lips curl up into a wicked smirk. Add in the sudden flare in his lust darkened eyes and the sight of him sliding down, Kon's pretty sure that he won't last long.


	22. Knocked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy idea by Tee in the 10 Things I Hate About You stream.

He had almost managed to sneak his way out when Dick had popped out of  _no where_. Jumped right in front of him and asked him, “Where do you think you’re going Timbo?”  
  


Tim had sighed, “I’m going to the movies with Conner, Dick.” He was almost at the front door, one hand patting against his jacket to double check for his wallet. But Dick came to stand in his face, with the most determined look on his face.  
  


“I want you to wear  _it_  before going out.”  
  


Tim could feel his mouth falling open, “No, Dick.”  
  


“Just for 15 minutes!” Dick was already pulling the body suit out and pushing it up Tim’s arms. “I want you to think about this weight the next time Conner kisses you.”

“Dick!” Tim snapped in exasperation as Dick strapped the heavy belly on, “I can’t get pregnant! Why are you making me wear this stupid pregnancy suit?”  
  


With one last pat on Tim’s back, Dick took a step back, “He’s half-Kryptonian. You  _never_ know Tim.”  
  


And because the universe  _always_  had it out for him…Just as he had placed both hands on his lower back to support the heavy weight on his belly, the door bell rang.  
  


Dick bounded over and threw the door open just as Tim yelled, “Don’t open that door!”  
  


But Dick  _did_  open the door to Kon. Who smiled politely at the older man before turning his eyes past Dick. The smile slide off his lips as he eyed an extremely pregnant looking Tim. “Who knocked Tim up?”  
  


“My life is a living hell.” Tim grumbled to himself as Dick started laughing.


	23. Similarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She looks like you.” Tim’s voice was low and peaceful. Kon gave Tim a disparaging look, “…she’s small. I’m not small.”

“She looks like you.” Tim’s voice was low and peaceful.  
  


Kon gave Tim a disparaging look, “…she’s small. I’m not small.”  
  


“But she’s got black fur and blue eyes.”, Tim replied.  
  


“Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately?” Kon pointed out.  
  


“Fine, she acts like you.”  
  


“I scratch at the sofa and vomit on the bedspread?” Kon snorted in amusement, “Try again.”  
  


Tim shook his head, looking up at the ceiling with fond exasperation, “You both are mischievous and refuse to listen to me.”  
  


The larger boy nuzzled his lips against Tim’s thighs, “But we’re both crazy in love with you. And we love it when you pet us.”  
  


“Is that why you both are on my lap?, Tim asked with a laugh, one hand resting gently against the small kitten sleeping on his lap and the other on Kon’s head.  
  


“Yep. So please pet us?” Kon pouted playfully up at him.  
  


With a soft laugh, Tim petted Kon and their new kitten.


	24. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Lacy And See-Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As far as spur of the moment “He pissed me off so badly that I wanted to do something to him!” revenge ideas went, Kon had to admit that his last one had been pretty damn great.

As far as spur of the moment “He pissed me off so badly that I wanted to do something to him!” revenge ideas went, Kon had to admit that his last one had been pretty damn great.  
  


All he had to do was super speed to that little black and red number he knew Tim had stashed away in the hidden compartment in his dresser and speed dress him in it. It was a  _fantastic_  idea. Made more funny by Tim being  _caught_  by  _Kori_  when he was trying to sneak his way back to his room.  
  


Aaaaah yes. It had been brilliant.  
  


But he had to wonder if it was worth this humiliation…  
  


He looked down at the green nylons and had to wonder…where on Earth did Tim get lingerie for a guy his size. And he meant that in more than one ways. And man these things were itchy. AND riding up his butt.  
  


He had no idea how Tim managed to wear these things. Of course if Kon was within proximity, Tim never wore the underwear for longer than 15 minutes…And Kon was going on 40 minutes here. There was chafing going on in unmentionable places and it wasn’t pretty.  
  


Taking a peek around the corner, Kon deemed the coast to be clear and began to fly as fast as he could.’ _So maybe I shouldn’t have done that but jeez, how the hell did Tim manage to glue this bra on me and I didn’t even wake up? Not to mention the fucking make-up…_ ’ Kon wondered as he slowed down at the end of the hallway.  
  


And came face to face with Cassie, M’gann and Rose.  
  


In his room, Tim smirked with satisfaction when he heard the shrieks directed towards Kon.


	25. Prank Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One does not simply enter into a prank war with a member of the Bat family.

Superman was standing in front of the pair, a hand over his mouth as he stared. Batman’s lips were tightly pressed together, arms crossed over his chest and the very picture of disapproval. Superman at least looked like he was having trouble keeping his smile down.  
  


And who could blame him.  
  


Tim looked down at his lap, thankful that he at least had his cape on to hide his almost nudity. Although the sparkly red heels were still peeping out from underneath. And a little bit of the fur from the collar… But it was still more cover than what Kon had.  
  


The man in question was sitting in his seat. Seated with as much dignity as possible while wearing his black t-shirt, silky black underwear and conservative black pumps.  
  


“This is all your fault.” Tim muttered from the corner of his mouth.  
  


“Can it.” Kon muttered back darkly. “Or I swear to God, I’m gonna take that cape off and let Batman see just how sheer that teddy is.”


	26. In Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off [this fanart.](http://fuckyeahtimkonslash.tumblr.com/post/3832568075/blackrainbowz-tim-x-kon-smut-on-p-chat-instead)

The steam filled bathroom is quiet but for the occasional small ripple of water against the porcelain tub. He’s leaning up against Kon’s chest, left hand lazily resting on top of Kon’s arms as he holds him close. Right elbow perched on top of Kon’s raised knee and dipping into the hot water. If he were to tip his head to the left, he could easily use Kon’s arm as a pillow as they relaxed in the hot water.

Sighing quietly, he lets his cheek rest against damp golden skin. Kon shifts behind him, a soft splashing noise cutting through the silence. Tim’s ready to fall asleep in this moment of peace when Kon suddenly starts to sing softly in his ear, “I like where we are~ here~ cause our lips can touch.” And presses a kiss on Tim’s cheek, over skin, a wet strand of hair and a pink cheek.

His lips begin to twitch up in amusement as Kon continues to sing, cheek to cheek now “And our cheeks can brush~ our lips can touch here~” A light brush of TTK pushes his head off Kon’s arm and towards his waiting lips. There’s a full smile on his lips when he accepts the short warm kiss.

Kon continues to croon in a deeper voice right into his ear, “I fell in love, in love with you suddenly~ now there’s no place else I could be~ but here in your arms~” With a half embarrassed smile and cheeks pink with pleasure, Tim lightly slaps Kon’s arm. “Please stop singing!”

“Can’t help it.” Kon complains, tightening his grip over Tim. “I’ve had that song stuck in my head all day!”


	27. You Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the larger part of him appreciated the sudden display of affection, his nose however was of a different opinion. “You smell like farm.”

While the larger part of him appreciated the sudden display of affection, his nose however was of a different opinion.  
  


“You smell like farm.”  
  


And not the good kind of farm, Tim wanted to point out. He smelled rank and dirty instead of the usual clean scent Tim was used to associating with Kon.  
  


Kon however, seemed to have no problems whatever so ever with the odors emanating from his self as he wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist and nuzzled against his cheek.  
  


“Shut up Tim.” He mumbled, nosing the long dark hair resting against a pale cheek. “You’re ruining the moment.”  
  


Tim waved a hand underneath his nose, hoping that the fanning motion would reduce the smell. But to no avail. In fact, the closer Kon stuck to him, the worse the smell was going. It niggled at his brain, a faint familiarity tickling his senses but the larger part of his olfactory senses were screaming at him to just get the fuck  _away_.  
  


“Your  _smell_  is ruining the moment!” Tim groaned as he tried to detach himself from Kon’s tight hold. “Go take a shower first!”  
  


“Nu-unh!” Kon insisted, gripping Tim tighter as he brought Tim up with him a few inches off the floor. “Need my Tim moment for the day.”  
  


“I’ll give you  _all_  the moments you want.” Wriggling was clearly not working, and neither were nerve strikes thanks to the small force field of TTK Kon had set up around himself before the hug. The big idiot that was his boyfriend was learning… “Just  _please_  clean up first!”  
  


He jumped slightly when he felt Kon’s hands suddenly slipping underneath his shirt. The husky voice in his ear complimented the soft words rolling over his ear with a hot breath, “Only if you help me wash up.”


	28. Sleepy

Tim scrubs a hand over his face for the second time in twenty minutes. Kon also notes the wide yawn which makes a tear gather at the corner of his eyes. He notes the way Tim’s shoulders slump more and more with every passion minute. But he remains quiet.  
  


The other man has insisted that he had to work on this case and that sleep could wait but lives depended on him. Kon  _had_  tried to point out that Tim might work better on some sleep but that had simply earned him a dirty look. Which was a step up from the distracted look he had gotten when he had gotten Tim some food. Which (incidentally) had grown long cold on its untouched plate.  
  


Sighing, Kon returned his attention to the open book in front of him.  _‘Never thought I’d be glad I brought my homework along with me.’_  The soft scratching of pencil against paper added to the soft clacking noise of Tim working on his computer.  
  


But then a loud clatter made Kon jump and turn around in shock.  
  


To find Tim’s head fallen on the keyboard. Jumping over the couch, Kon skid to a halt in front of the man. “Tim! Tim! You okay?”  
  


Tim let out a soft snore before mumbling something into the Enter key.  _‘He…fell asleep?’_  Kon wondered, completely bewildered and partly amused that Tim had just taken a header into his keyboard. Shaking his head at his stubborn as an ass boyfriend, Kon swept Tim up into his arms. And carefully carried him to the bedroom.  
  


No sense in having Tim wake up with half a keyboard imprinted on one side of his face.


	29. ♥?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this art](http://vikun.tumblr.com/post/19390759169/i-felt-like-i-havent-drawn-timkon-in-a-while-so) by Vivian

It’s a rare morning after that they get to share together. Because it’s not often that their schedules match up enough that they can enjoy a quiet morning together. But serendipity, fate and karma clearly decided that they could spare them a morning this month.  
  


Gotham is very much awake and halfway through Wednesday morning as the couple sits on side of the double bed. Each man is sipping from a plain white mug trimmed around the top with two red lines. Simple people, simple needs.  
  


Naked save for their underwear, they sit in peace and listen to nothing in particular. And bask in the warmth of the room, in the rare down time presented to them.  
  


The bed creaks as the larger of the two places his left hand on the mattress, pressing part of his weight down as he sips from his mug. A soft scratching nose as he rubs his foot against the back of his other leg. A soft slurp as the smaller man drinks. Another creak as a slim leg is raised up on the bed.  
  


The larger of the two turns to his right, looks at his bed mate and smiles. And in a voice low but warm states.  
  


“I love you.”  
  


All he gets in response is a sleepy little smile. That adds a damper to an otherwise perfect morning. The lack of a response he wanted makes him pout and ask, “Don’t you?”  
  


Again the sleepy little smile that’s more in Tim’s eyes than on his lips. “I love you too.” He takes another sip of his hot coffee and adds, “Dork.”  
  


“Bird brained.” Kon replies easily, shifting to his right just enough that he can rest his head comfortably against Tim.


	30. Screams In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some JayDick on the side

There is a reason why Tim didn’t want Kon sleeping over in the mansion. There’s a reason why even he doesn’t like sleeping over in the mansion anymore. It involves both Dick and Jason. And the little fact that Dick…is a screamer. And Jason isn’t exactly a quiet lover either.   
  


Lying in the darkness, Tim cursed internally. He used every word that he knew and once he was done, became creative. Combinations anyone?  
  


With his head underneath his pillow, he cursed both his older ‘brothers’. The pillow helped muffle Dick’s pleasure filled screams  _and_  hide his hot face. He found it interesting that objects could be used for more than one purpose…  
  


Also, speaking of interesting things. What was this right in front of his face? Tim squinted a bit and recognized the bottle of lube. So that’s where he’d stashed it from his last bit of ‘personal’ time.  _‘Mental note, put the tube back away in the drawer.’_  
  


A hand tried to tug his pillow away. But Tim refused to let go. It’s his non-security blanket security blanket and he’d be damned if he’s gonna let Kon take it away from him. Besides, he forgot to bring earplugs with him.  
  


Kon apparently has decided that a change in tactics is in order. So the next thing Tim realized was that Kon had wriggled his way underneath the pillow. He can feel Kon’s heated breath against his lips, warm fingers against his waist. “Y know…we could some noise of our own.”  
  


His face flushed, “Shut up Kon!”


	31. You Act Like Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Based on this cute art](http://colours07.tumblr.com/post/19677732923)

“Kon?” Tim peeked underneath his bed, squinting to catch some sight of his new kitten. But there was no movement or noise to indicate that his pet was hiding underneath the bed.

Torn between panicking and confusion, Tim sat up on his knees. He had already checked the rest of his apartment, but the little ball of fur and meows was no where to be found. As he scanned his room again, thinking that he might have missed something, he noted a small lump in his bed.

Intent on flattening the sheets, he was taken aback when he realized that the lump was actually his lost pet!  _‘How on Earth did he get into the-‘_  His thought trailed off as he pulled the sheet off. And saw his kitten slumbering peacefully on top of the Superboy shirt he kept hidden underneath his pillow.

One sleepy blue eye peered up at him and then closed, the small body curling up more into the red and black logo with a long purr. Sighing, Tim tucked the shirt around the kitten and pulled the cover on top, letting the kitten sleep.


	32. Cat & Kon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Based on this cute art](http://colours07.tumblr.com/post/19678562805)

Kon glared at the cat perched regally on top of his shirt. Cat Kon stared back, a clear challenge glinting in his eyes as he looked at the meta as though he were daring the meta to get him off the shirt.

“Tim!” Kon yelled, “Your stupid cat’s sitting on my clothes again!”

Tim leaned back on his seat, tipping back slightly on the hind legs to catch a look at the culprit.

He laughed as his pet meowed softly, “He likes your scent. He has from when I got him.”

“That’s fine and all but that was my last clean shirt!” Kon whined, trying to tug his shirt out. But the cat only dug his claws into the shirt, tipping over to the side in a show of playfulness. Kon groaned as he caught sight of all the cat hair clinging to the black shirt.

“Guess that means you’ll have to do laundry.” Tim laughed.


	33. I Can Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Based on this art](http://colours07.tumblr.com/post/19679311784)

_‘That doesn’t hide anything really.’_  was the first thought that came to Tim’s mind. The second thought was shock and surprise at the sight before him. The third mortification that he was staring at his best friend’s errr royal jewels.  
  


 _‘Super jewels is more like it.’_  A sly voice corrected inside his head, making him flush underneath the hand covering his eyes. Oh  _God_ , he couldn’t get that image out of his mind. _‘_ _Bet you wish you had your jock on right now huh?_ ’  
  


With his hand on his eyes, it was hard to see if Kon had noticed his little  _reaction_  or how Kon was dealing with his sudden full nudity. Frankly, he  _really_  wanted another peek…maybe he could manage a look between his fingers actually.  
  


Right as he had created enough space to take a quick look, Kon’s cleared his throat. _‘Dammit…’_  a very Damian like ‘tsk’ was on the verge of spilling out but then Kon asked, “Can I get some clothes?”  
  


 _‘Uh no, no you can’t.’_  Tim wanted his libido to take a hike already because it wasn’t helping him at all. There was only so much cover his hand could provide over his lap and even that was when he was sitting. “Um check the closet, take what you need.”  
  


“Thanks man.” Gratitude was dripping off his voice, it was easy enough to read. Soft footsteps passed him by, making Tim gingerly drop his hand down. The first thing he saw was a pile of yarn sitting in place where Kon had been standing. With one quick look behind him to make sure that Kon wasn’t looking, Tim collected the yarn together and slipped it underneath his shirt.  
  


And put on his best innocent face while waiting for Kon to finish dressing.


	34. Punks

They always met under the cover of darkness. Because underneath the inky darkness, their gang colors were the same. And they could pretend for a moment that they weren’t supposed to be doing this.


	35. Quickie

The closet was the worst place for a quickie but damn if he didn’t love the way the lack of space made Kon slide and rub against him. Just like how their cocks were rubbing and sliding against each other between their hands. Making Kon match his every whimper with a moan and every upthrust with a buck of his hips.


	36. Advanced Bird Ass Fondling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this amazing art]() by Bucket

Front and back, he felt hot.  
  


Kon’s mouth moved over his hard cock - up and down, up and down, up and down. The occasional suckle made him roll his hips up into the hot tongue teasing whatever flesh it could. But then the large fingers pushing up would remind him of their presence. Long, spit slick fingers working their way into his tight hole, making him ache in every way possible.  
  


His body bends over Kon’s, protectively, lovingly, desperately when five more fingers stretch him open. Tim felt naked and unguarded, even though he knew there was no one there to see those hot fingers working their way in and out of him. But then Kon’s tongue rolled over the crown of his cock like a Popsicle and made him forget everything but Kon’s name.


	37. Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Heart's, who prompted 'watch'

_‘This is getting pathetic.’_  Tim thinks to himself. He’s seated on the couch, two fingers covering his mouth and his completely unimpressed expression. Kon is standing in front of him, going “No seriously, watch this!” every few minutes as he attempts (and botches) yet another magic trick.  
  


Thanking whatever higher power watching over them all that no magic user is around the Tower, Tim speaks up, “Conner, give it a rest already.”  
  


But his best friend is too busy trying to keep the panicking rabbit from running away to really listen. “I got this! I’ll get the next one right! Just wait and see.”  
  


Tim is ready to point out that he’s been waiting for almost an hour for even _one_  magic trick to go right. But instead he’s seen the rabbit running out from underneath the table, three cards peeking out from underneath Kon’s jacket sleeve, the edge of a chain of scarves from the other sleeve, drop a whole deck of 9 of clubs and set a flock of pigeons loose inside the common room.  
  


Like he said…pathetic. He’s not sure how much more he can watch.  
  


With a heavy sigh, Tim stands up and walks over to Kon who is having trouble trying to pry the two metal rings apart  _without_  bending them out of shape. “Here, lemme help.”


	38. Butt Honks

It’s taken some time (read: A LOT of time) to get used to Kon and his manners of showing affection. The latest round of Kon’s attempts to get him used to physical intimacies involved groping. Which was…fine, Tim supposed. Kon tended to only do that when they were alone.  
  


But this was just fucking ridiculous!  
  


“Honk!” Tim startled badly at the loud noise right beside his ear that accompanied the hand squeezing his butt.  
  


“Conner!” Tim barked at the laughing teen, “What  _the hell_  was that?”  
  


“Butt honk!” Kon declared, dancing away from Tim’s punch with another laugh.  
  


“What?” he asked, half confused and half irritated.  
  


“I saw you standing here and I saw your butt and I thought,” Kon waved his hands around explaining himself, “I wanna squeeze that butt.  _But_  also make a honking noise when I do it.”  
  


Tim gave him an exasperated look, “Why on  _earth_  would you want to  _do_  that?”  
  


“Cause. it’s. fun.” Kon emphasized each word, dragging them out with a grin before making a squeezing motion with his fingers. “Plus I wanted to see how high you’d jump when I sneak honked you.”  
  


Tim groaned and complained, “I don’t even know  _why_  I’m going out with you!”  
  


“Because you love me and my horrible sense of humor.” Kon answered with a wide grin.  
  


“I am a  _complete_  masochist.” he mumbled to himself, wondering how many weeks of ‘butt honks’ he’d have to put up with it.


	39. Ticklish

“Don’t. you. dare.” Tim warns him, already crab walking up the bed. But Kon’s got a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he follows. “I mean it Conner!” A smidgen of panic creeps into his voice as his back hits the headboard.  
  


Kon is immediately on top of him, fingers too close to his sides. His voice is positively gleeful as he asks, “Are you ticklish?”  
  


Telling himself notto look away, Tim stares up into Kon’s eyes. “I’m not ticklish.” he declares hotly.  
  


“Oh really~?” Kon asks in a sing-song voice. Tim squeaks at the sensation of warm fingers dancing up and down his sides. Laughter bursts out from him unbidden and rich. He squirms and tries to get away from the fingers tickling him but Kon’s caught him tight.  
  


“Hahaha Please hahahaha oh God stop!” Tim begs, vainly hoping that Kon would listen to his plea.  
  


“Nope!” Kon chirps, using his TTK to add an extra pair of hands tickling Tim’s sides. “Not till you yell ‘Kon’s the hottest guy in the universe.’”  
  


‘Uncle’ would have been more preferable and easier to say between gasps of breath. But he manages to wheeze the words out, screwing up the order only once before Kon takes mercy on him and stops.  
  


Kon watches him trying to catch his breath, grinning the whole time as Tim glares at him halfheartedly. “You….suck.” Tim states.  
  


“And you’re ticklish.” Kon repeats happily.


	40. Morning Jolt

There is nothing Kon fears more than a Tim who has not had his morning jolt.  
  


Tim is more crankier than The Grinch two days before Christmas and meaner too. With his hair flying around his head in a royal mess, Kon has learned the hard way to avoid Tim until he’s had his coffee. The last time he had encountered a coffee deprived Tim, he had wound up ducking an empty mug tossed in his direction.  
  


And a few books.  
  


But after that sleep over, he had taken it upon himself to make a fresh pot of coffee in the morning. He would sneak out of bed, start the coffee machine and soak up some sun before he’d pour himself a mug and go to wake Tim up with the smell of freshly brewed coffee.  
  


Which was actually a fairly cute and hilarious sight. Tim seemed almost kiddish in those morning moments. When he’s nose would twitch at the familiar scent and sit up blinking blearily in the morning light. Blue eyes would open, stare around blankly for coffee before landing on Kon sitting next to him.  
  


A hand would come up to accept the hot mug, ignoring all warnings about how hot the liquid was. The first wince would make Kon shake his head in amusement, and the second make him think that next time, he’d cool the coffee down before handing it over to Tim.  
  


After half the cup, Tim’s eyes begin to clear up. By that point, he’s already half snuggling against Kon and finally greets him, “Good morning.”  
  


“Morning.” Kon replies back, leaning in for his morning kiss.


	41. Position of Power

It was his own fault. He ought to have known better than to make a bet against  _Tim_. That was just the stupidest thing to do. Which is why now he had to refer to Tim as either “Master” or “Sir”.  
  


While humiliating wouldn’t exactly be the word he would use to describe the experience, silly would be it. It felt beyond weird to refer to his  _boyfriend_  as Master. But it felt completely, _non-weird_  when Tim pulled him into the bedroom by the collar of his shirt, with a whispered, “Do you want me?”.  
  


Now how could he pass up an opportunity like that when Tm’s hands were already pulling on his belt buckle. Kon could only whisper back, “Yes, Sir.”  
  


“Then help me out of these clothes.” Tim mumbled between hot kisses.  
  


“It would be my pleasure, Master.”


	42. Overwhelmed

It’s an interesting turn of events to see Kon so frazzled over something instead of Tim. But the way he handles Kon, is pretty much the same way Kon would handle him. Which is sit quietly and listen to Kon rant on about crazy school administration, idiotic counselors who won’t listen to him, insane amounts of paper work regarding college and general stress related to his unknown future.  
  


He sits and watches Kon air pace in front of him, going to and fro at a brisk pace, talking a mile a minute. “And she just won’t listen!” Kon ends his latest rant with a flourish of his arms, “I’ve told her  _at least_  a  _dozen_  times that I’m not interested in going to college but she keeps shoving all these applications at me and I just ugh!”  
  


Tim nods sympathetically, wondering if this is how Kon feels every time  _he_  gets like this. Suddenly he’s starting to understand that look that Kon always has when he’s ranting away at full speed. A gaze that is filled with fond amusement and love, following his every movement.  
  


Kon suddenly pauses, looking at him. “What?” he asks suddenly.  
  


He shakes his head, pushing the question aside before he holds a hand out. “Come here a second?”  
  


It’s easy to see the wary curiosity in Kon’s eyes when he takes Tim’s hand. Kon lets out a loud ‘awk’, Tim’s hand tugging Kon down hard on the bed. Tim’s legs immediately straddle Kon’s hips, rising as the man underneath him turns over to face him.  
  


“What the hell?” Kon splutters, looking up at Tim.   
  


“Shut up.” Tim tells his lover with ease, leaning down to kiss him quiet.


	43. Natsu Matsuri

“C’mon!” Kon coaxed him, holding the laptop out in front of Tim. “There’s  _plenty_  of neat festivals this year! We can go to anyone of them! See, there’s even a few artsy ones you might like.”  
  


Tim looks with interest at the list on the screen. “The free folk festival looks interesting, I gotta admit.”  
  


Kon slips to sit beside Tim, still holding onto the laptop. “Which one?”  
  


His eyes dart over to where Tim is pointing and reads the description. “Oh yeah, that looks pretty neat. Oh check it out, open mic sessions!” He nudged Tim lightly, “I’ll get you on stage to sing!”  
  


“I’d like to see you try.” Tim commented dryly.  
  


Kon was already giving him stage 1 of the puppy dog eyes. “Awww why not?”  
  


“Because I can’t sing.” It’s a familiar argument they’ve had.   
  


“I’ve heard you sing. You sing just fine.” Kon retorts immediately, moving up to stage 2.  
  


“I’ve never sang in public!” Tim replies, trying to ignore the big blue eyes begging him. “I haven’t ever sang anywhere except the shower!”  
  


“I’ll sing with you?” Kon offers, moving up to stage 3 and Tim knows that he’s lost this battle the minute he catches sight of those eyes. He tries to keep his eyes on the screen, focused on taking in more details of the event instead of Kon. But the weight of the pleading stare makes him crumble.  
  


Shoulders falling with his sigh, Tim nods. “Fine. We’ll sing in the open mic session. Happy?”   
  


Kon throws an arm around Tim’s waist with a laugh, “Totally!”


	44. First Meeting

He’d heard stories about Superboy long before he had met the boy. Robin had heard that the meta was not only exceptionally strong but also extremely smart. A bit too serious though.   
  


It made him imagine someone a lot older looking than the kid standing in front of him. Someone with maybe a scar over his eye and a really sly look in his eye. Not a kid who looked the same age he did and probably weighed 70 pounds soaking wet.  
  


—

Tim had heard much about the Robin from Gotham City. That he was street smart, fond of quips and a penchant for bad puns. Although it was rumored that the last one was more of a Bat quirk than a Robin quirk. It seemed to run in the family, according to Clark at least.  
  


Regardless of his strange sense of humor, Tim had expected the boy to be similar to him. Or at least like his mentor. Serious, dedicated and focused to his task. Not this boy with a bad 90’s fade cut sizing him up behind red tinted sunglasses. Where on  _earth_  had he gotten those shades anyways?  
  


—

“I kinda imagined you taller.”  
  


“That’s interesting. I was about to say the same thing about you.”


	45. Squeeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [10-74 drew this image for me as a gift and I wrote a tiny thing to go with it](http://meeya87.tumblr.com/post/20645246279/the-gentle-tug-at-his-shirt-made-kon-turn-around)

The gentle tug at his shirt made Kon turn around puzzled. When he saw the faint blush spread over Tim’s cheeks, a familiar feeling of adoration and endearment swept over him. But the down cast eyes and the tight grip on his shirt made him ask “Tim? Everything alright?”

Next thing he knew, Tim was latched onto his back, hugging him from behind. “I found your card.”

Card? What ca-oh. _That_  card.

A soft flush spread over Kon’s cheeks as well. He placed his hands on top of Tim’s, “Did you like it?”

Tim simply squeezed him tight.


	46. Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Based on this beautiful art by Julie](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/21314262662)

He wants to hold that hand. But he feels scared.

What if his caress is brushed off? What if the rejection comes with harsh words? What if…

Shaking his head, he reminds himself that his lover wouldn’t do that. They would accept the touch, just as they had every other touch. Taking strength from it, he reaches out his hand.

And hooks two fingers with a pinkie finger and the ring finger. An almost grip that is more tenuous than strong but so much more tender. A hesitant grip, a shy question. ‘May I hold your hand?’, his thumb asks as it brushes against a knuckle.

The two fingers slide against his hand, until all four fingers are in his grasp. Their fingers linked together, his lover squeezes his hand.

‘Yes, you may.’


	47. Slower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [based on this beautiful fanart by Julie](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/5920652084)

It was hard. It was desperate. And Tim wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  


Kon’s lips slid, pressed, nibbled his own, tasting and taking everything Tim had to offer. He felt nervous and hot underneath his uniform. Kon had never kissed him like this before or touch him with such fervent desire. His hand slid down to cup Tim’s butt, forcing their hips to slot together more comfortably.  
  


With a small whine, Tim’s legs tried to snap shut but instead wrapped themselves tighter around Kon’s body. His fingers clenched on Kon’s shoulder, grabbing more of his shirt. Tim slid down against the wall, hair clinging and falling in glorious disarray. Eyes squeezed shut, he did his best to match Kon’s passion but instead found himself unable too.  
  


Dizzy and light headed, he was relieved when Kon broke their kiss. Panting against the teen’s lips, Tim finally managed to open his eyes, feeling as though he was waking up after years and years of sleep.   
  


Kon’s blue eyes glittered, gazing steadily at him as they took in Tim’s disheveled appearance. “Too fast?”, he asked in a gravelly voice that made Tim shiver.  
  


Swallowing, Tim ducked his head shyly. “A little bit…” he admitted in a soft voice.  
  


He missed the small smile Kon gave him but not the quick kiss that was pressed right beside his eye. “Slower?”, he was asked in a whisper.  
  


Tim looked up slowly, a small smile on his lips. “Just a little bit…”  
  


Kon returns the smile, hands slowly working their way up Tim’s back. “Bed?”  
  


“Bed.” Tim agrees with a quick kiss.


	48. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [based on this lovely fanart by Julie](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/5852385179)

“This has to be the only time you’re willingly put your hands up my shirt in public.” Kon teased Tim.  
  


Tim gave Kon a scathing look. Kon chuckled warmly, unable to stop himself because Tim’s hands were resting nice and snug in the middle of his back. “If you weren’t so warm, I’d hit you.” Tim’s muffled voice told him.  
  


With another chuckle, Kon tightened his arms underneath Tim’s thick jacket. “Wouldn’t want that. Then we couldn’t cuddle.”


	49. Bedtime Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [based on this lovely fanart by Julie](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/10678510735)

He’s half doing it on purpose. Reading far more slowly than he is capable of. Just slowly going word to word as he waits for Kon to speak.   
  


Sometimes Kon starts asking questions about the characters. ‘What is she doing that?’ ‘Man, that guy’s such a bastard!’ ‘Who was that guy again?’ And other times, he urges Tim to read faster.  
  


Today, it seems, reading the book aloud is his goal.  
  


Pitching his voice far too low, Kon starts to read, “‘Does Lord Baelish seek our help?’ asked Harys Swyft.”  
  


His lips twitch up at the high pitched, girlish tone Kon continued in, “Not as yet. In truth, he seems quite unconcerned. His last letter mentions the rebels only briefly before-.”  
  


Without turning around, Tim places a finger on Kon’s lips and tries not to laugh. “That’s the  _worst_ impersonation of a girl I’ve  _ever_  heard.”  
  


Kon kisses the digit before replying, “You can do better?” he challenges.  
  


Tim simply holds the book up higher before reciting the lines.


	50. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [based on this lovely fanart by Julie](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/4089007871)

They wait until they’re alone. Tim gives Kon a quick searching look, wordlessly asking if they’re alone. Kon simply takes two steps forward, all attention focused on Tim.  
  


Tim grins and just jumps into Kon’s open arms. Without waiting, he closes his eyes and kisses Kon like he’s wanted to do for a while now. Tim runs his hands through Kon’s dusty hair, strokes his neck and leaves streaks of ash and dirt over the golden skin. He licks Kon’s mouth and tastes the fight they had just finished and almost frowns.  
  


But then Kon’s hands settle on his butt and are a nice hot pressure that make him melt just a little bit. His knees dig into Kon’s hips and waist, allowing him to lean in further to sweeten the kiss. But they taste ashen and dirty and make Tim pull back with a small scowl.  
  


Kon simply chuckles, hoisting Tim up further in his arms. “We need a shower.”  
  


With a nod of agreement and a twinkle in his eyes, Tim runs his fingers through the short hairs at the back of Kon’s neck. “What’re you waiting for then?” he asks teasingly.  
  


That gets him a laugh and another kiss before they stumble into the small bathroom and don’t come until dinner time.


	51. Missed Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [based on this hnnnngh worthy art by Julie](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/8986275184)

Kon chuckles into the kiss and the nip that tugs on his upper lip. His thumb snags into a belt loop, forcing Tim’s jeans down his slim hips. Kon is grateful that he had had enough sense to unbuckle and unzip the denim before hand. Now if only he could get Tim off his lap long enough to get him out of the thick material.  
  


But Tim was seemingly more than happy with cupping Kon’s face between his cool hands and placing kiss after kiss on his lips. Another amused laugh rumbled in his chest, Tim’s long hair brushing against his nose and forehead.   
  


“So.” Kon asks in a conversational tone. “I’m gonna take a…” He has to pause for a few seconds when Tim kisses him again. “wild guess and say that you missed me?”  
  


Tim doesn’t even bother to give him the usual dry look. Instead, his hands drift just a bit lower and tip Kon’s face up higher as long fingers brush against soft, dark hair. “Shut up and kiss me.” His lover demands breathlessly.  
  


“That much huh.” Kon muses huskily with half lowered eyes, hands cupping Tim’s firm ass through the loose jeans. And then Tim shuts him up with a fierce kiss that steals his breath away. Which is saying something given that he doesn’t really have a  _need_  for air.   
  


Falling back onto the bed, Kon returns a kiss for a kiss and decides that Tim gives the  _best_  ‘welcome back’ greetings. And that absence might make the heart grow fonder but it also meant some great sex once you met up again. But both thoughts skitter away from his mind when Tim’s cock rubs against his. And then he utterly forgets them when he repeats the motion.


	52. Cheering Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [based on this lovely fanart by Bucket](http://chaoticwaltz.tumblr.com/post/21988336382/datbukkit-submitted-so-this-was-supposed-to-be-a)

Tim can’t help but giggle when Kon gently bites down on the bridge of his nose. “Conner!” He laughs, fingers ruffling the meta’s spiky hair. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to cheer you up.” Kon replied between small nips, his hands warm on Tim’s shoulders.

Laughing, Tim shook his head, “You goofball.”


	53. Anon Ask Box Fic War De-Anoning fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fics where the recipient name is bolded are the more explicity drabbles

 

>   * _(amethystdaydream)_
> 


“What’re you doing?” Kon asked, trying to look behind him where Tim was drawing something on his back.

  
  
“Tattooing you.” Tim replied with a grin, marker moving carefully over Kon’s shoulder blade.

  
  
“Oh?” Kon grinned. “What’re you making?”

  
  
“A heart with RR + SB in it.” Tim joked.

  
  
Kon laughed and remained in place until Tim finished. And quickly went to the bathroom to check Tim’s work in the large mirror.

  
  
He smiled broadly at his Super logo twined with the Red Robin logo. RR+SB indeed.  


 

>   * _(art)_
> 


“You can cook?” Tim asked dubiously, nose stuffed to hell. He stirred the soup and considered its consistency. It looked normal enough but he wasn’t sure how it would taste given that he had no previous experiences of Kon’s cooking.

  
  
His boyfriend gave him a look mixed with amusement and irritation, “I just heated up a can of soup, don’t worry, you nut.”

  
  
Tim was ready to feed himself when Kon took the bowl and spoon out of his hands. “Ah ah!” He warned, “I’ll feed you.”  


“I can feed myself!” Tim protested and immediately coughed at the scratchy feeling that grew in the back of his throat.

  
  
Kon patted his back and waited for the coughing fit to stop before speaking again. “Just let me take care of you okay?”

  
  
Feeling weak (because of the coughing! Not Kon’s warm words though… mostly… ) Tim leaned back with a defeated sigh, “Fine. Thank you though.”

  
  
Collecting a piece of chicken in the spoon, Kon smiled, “Your welcome.”  


 

>   * **_(boyofsteelkon)_**
> 


Tim laughed as Kon playfully tackled him into a small pile of hay. By the time he managed to control his chuckles, Kon was nuzzling his neck and making his laughter turn into soft moans.

  
  
“Are you aiming for a literal roll in the hay Mr. Kent?” Tim asked, sliding his hands up and down Kon’s back.

  
  
“Maybe I am Mr. Drake.” Kon whispered right into Tim’s ear. “Would you be up for it?”

  
  
Tim shivered and raised his leg up and around Kon’s thigh. “I’m getting there…” he whispered huskily.  


 

>   * _(bucket)_
> 


Some kids dreamed about getting top marks in their exams while some prayed that their misdemeanors would never get caught. Others hoped that their roommates never found their hidden porn stash and Kon wished that he could just get Tim naked and willing into his bed.

  
  
He wished, prayed, hoped, you name it, he was doing it. And he wanted to be doing Tim on a regular basis instead of depending on his right hand. Unfortunately, Tim wasn’t cooperating and didn’t seem likely too cooperate either.  


 

>   * _(calysto)_
> 


Seeing Tim with so many bandages and medicinal patches on him, Kon isn’t sure if its alright to even **touch**  Tim. The teen looks fragile in way that suggest that he might break at a single touch. It makes Kon wring his hands in front of him and wonder repeatedly if its okay to hug Tim or not.

  
  
Then Tim holds up his arms and quietly asks, “Hold me please?”

  
  
Gingerly, as though he was handling spun sugar, Kon gathered Tim up in his arms and kissed his forehead. “Anytime.”  


“You can… hold me tighter.” Tim stated softly, one hand resting lazily on top of Kon’s arm.

  
  
“But…” Kon hesitates, “You’re hurt.”

  
  
Tim nodded once and rested his head against Kon’s chest, “But not THAT badly that I can’t be held properly.”

  
  
Kon doesn’t seem convinced but still, he tightens his arms around Tim.

  
  
Tim smiles slightly and tugs on Kon’s arm, “Will you stay the night?”

  
  
Kon stares at Tim for a long moment before nodding, “Yeah. I wanna stay.”  


 

>   * _(dasherfay)_
> 


“I uhh… I got you these.”

  
  
Tim can’t help but smile at the bashful way Conner holds out a large bouquet of sunflowers. “Thank you. Just let me find a vase for em.”

  
  
Kon steps in and waits for Tim to stick the flowers into a big enough jar. Tim adjusts a large flower in place and asks, “Why sunflowers?”

  
  
Kon shrugs, “Well they’re bright and colorful and I just thought they’d look nice…” He smiles slightly, “Plus roses are kinda cliched.”  


 

>   * _(dinahcries)_
> 


Tim stares in bewilderment, watching Kon putter around the kitchen. “I didn’t know you could cook!”

  
  
Whipping a few egg whites in a bowl, Kon grinned confidently, “Ma’s been teaching me some stuff. I can’t make fried eggs but my mushroom omelet is pretty damn good.”

  
  
“I guess I’ll find that out in the next 15 minutes.” Tim replies.  


 

>   * _(greenstarz)_
> 


“Even plaid looks good on you.” Kon complained playfully, tugged at his shirt that Tim had put on. “You should be a model for GQ or something. Or a hair model or something.”

  
  
Rolling his eyes, Tim handed Kon his glasses. “Pot, kettle, Kon.”

  
  
Slipping the wire frames into a pocket, Kon retorted, “But see, I’ve already DONE a few modelling gigs back in Hawaii.”

  
  
Tim’s lips went up in a small smirk, “I know.” “How do y- oh you probably have photos don’t you?” Kon asked warily.

  
  
“Maybe…” Tim teased.  


 

>   * _(hearts)_
> 


“We should get up.” Tim pointed out quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful air.

  
  
With a soft sigh, Kon opened an eye to look at the man lying next to him. “Do we hafta?” A question asked with the same quietness.

  
  
Tim gave him a small smile, “Jack will come bouncing in any minute now wanting us to wake up and make breakfast.”

  
  
Grumbling slightly at the truth of that statement, Kon was still formulating his response when their son pushed the door open and jumped up on the bed yelling, “M’rnin!”  


—  


“Live a little!” Tim coaxed him, holding out the spoonful of frozen yoghurt.

  
  
Kon however stared dubiously at the cold mixture, “But it’s fucking  **yoghurt**!” He exclaimed for the nth time.

  
  
Rolling his eyes, Tim pushed the spoon forward some more. “You won’t even be able to  _tell_  that it’s yoghurt. I promise.”

  
  
Kon looked between the spoonful of chocolate froyo and Tim’s eyes and sighs, “If you say so.”   


Obediently, he opened his mouth and let Tim feed him the dessert and hoped that it’ll taste good. Tim waited eagerly for Kon’s reaction, watching the meta’s brilliant blue eyes widen.

  
  
“Well?” He finally asks, voice heavy with his eagerness.

  
  
Kon swallowed and declared, “Dude! This stuff tastes AMAZING! I couldn’t tell AT ALL that it was froyo!”

  
  
It was hard to keep his smug grin in control so Tim smirked and offered the second spoon to Kon. “Told you so.”

  
  
“That you did.” Kon agreed, scooping a large bite on the spoon before offering it to Tim. “Your turn.” He declared with a grin.  


 

>   * **_(hipster-robin)_**
> 


“I feel silly!” Tim complained, trying to cover himself. But Kon’s hands stopped him from hiding his erection pressing against the black woman’s underwear.

  
  
“You look HOT.” Kon corrected him, leaning forward to press a hot kiss to Tim’s neck. “You look sexy and amazing and I love you for trying this for me.”

  
  
Tim shivered, hands clenching in Kon’s grip. “Y-you made me a-ah!-agree to this during sex. Which was to-ooh!-tally unfair!”

  
  
Kon’s TTK squeezed Tim’s ass. “I know.” He replied smugly.  


 

>   * _(insomniawriter)_
> 


“Very classy.” Kon admitted as he viewed his reflection in the full length mirror. “But what kind of an undercover mission involves me having to wear a monkey suit?”

  
  
“The fancy kind, Conner.” Tim replied half distractedly. Walking over to the man, he adjusted a lapel before continuing in a low voice, “One where I’ll need an escort.”

  
  
Conner looks at him curiously, “Since when did Tim Wayne need an escort?”

  
  
“Tim Wayne doesn’t. Pam Smith does.”

  
  
“Pa…Oh!” Kon’s eyes widened. “You…Whoa!”  


 

>   * _(Jill)_
> 


Kon blinked in confusion as Tim suddenly crawled into his lap and curled up against him.

  
  
“Uuuh.” he started to ask, arms holding Tim in place. “Bad day?”

  
  
Tim mumbled something against his shirt, arms going around the meta’s back to dig into the black t-shirt.

  
  
“That bad huh…” Kon gently stroked the teen’s back in a soothing manner. “You wanna go work it out in the training room?”

  
  
A small shake of the head and a squeeze made Kon settle down more comfortably on the sofa. “Cuddles it is then.”  


 

>   * _(juvjuvychan)_
> 


There’s a rapping on his window before it’s thrown open. Tim looks up to see Kon floating into his apartment with a bag in one hand and a wide grin on his face.

  
  
“Okay, you are SO going to love me.”

  
  
“Because I clearly don’t at present.” Tim drawls, setting his laptop aside.

  
  
Kon speaks on, ignoring Tim’s comment. “I got us enough Chinese food to send us into a food coma, the Back to the Future trilogy AND Ben n Jerry’s for dessert.” He grinned at Tim, “Best boyfriend ever right?”  


Tim laughs into his hand, affected by Kon’s good mood. “Well that depends. What flavor of ice cream is it?”

  
  
Kon’s grin only widens. “Your favorite! Chocolate fudge brownie.”

  
  
Tim accepts the ice cream bag and leans in to kiss Kon. “Okay, best boyfriend ever.” He agrees.  


 

>   * _(kaileywashere)_
> 


Kon can’t help but laugh when he sees Tim. “You…you look like a hobo.” He chokes out between giggles.

  
  
Tim is less than amused but more than sheepish as he scratches his stubble. “Cut me some slack, I’ve been working on this case for four days now.”

  
  
Kon steps into the apartment. “You didn’t even have time to shave? Or shower?” When Tim shakes his head, Kon grins sneakily at his lover and reels him in with an arm around his waist.

  
  
“How bout we go shower right now? I’ll help you wash your back.”  


 

>   * _(kanetomojiretsu)_
> 


“I miss your old costume.” Kon suddenly declares from his position beside Tim.

  
  
Red Robin glances at Superboy. “What?”

  
  
Kon shrugs, “I miss your old uniform, with the mask and the red and green…”

  
  
Tim frowns and stares down at Gotham before asking, “Why exactly do you miss it?”

  
  
Kon’s voice is mournful and sad. “I miss ruffling your hair. I can’t ruffle your hair when you’ve got this cowl on!”

  
  
Tim shoots Kon an amused look. “You can pet my hair all you want when we get home.”  


 

>   * _(kon-tinent-el)_
> 


There’s a lot of things Kon loves about Tim and one of the things, happens to be Tim’s hands.

  
  
They’re pale and sometimes, you can see the veins underneath the skin. They’re scarred and his fingers are long. Best of all, those hands are strong and their grip firm.

  
  
Those hands can beat up bad guys like it’s no body’s business and yet they always touch him with some gentleness and tender love that it takes his breath away. Kon presses a kiss on a scarred knuckle and smiles up at Tim.  


 

>   * _(lacesplace)_
> 


“I got you something.” Kon beamed, holding out a bag.

  
  
Tim stared at the bag and then at Kon, “Any special occasion?” He asked, taking the bag in hand and pulling out the box inside.

  
  
“Not really.” Kon replied, sitting down next to his boyfriend. “Just saw it and thought of you.”

  
  
With a fond look at the taller man, Tim pulled the top half open. “A sweater?” Tim asked.

  
  
“Yep.” Kon replied, watching Tim pull it out. He leaned over to nuzzle Tim’s cheek, “Thought it’d look nice on you.”  


 

>   * **_(littlechinesedoll)_**
> 


“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Tim whispers, panting softly in the aftermath of the kiss.

  
  
“Yeah… we shouldn’t.” Kon’s hands are pushing back the heavy cloak, searching for the clasp so that he can remove it completely.

  
  
Tim’s hands are similarly roaming over Kon’s body, undoing buttons and pulling open clothes so that he can touch the other man. Kon’s cloak falls down on the ground, a twin puddle to match Tim’s but neither man notices because they are too caught up in each other.  


Falling down to his knees, Tim pulled Kon down with him. Until his head was pillowed on the pile that was his heavy cloak and blanketed by the larger man’s warm body. Kon’s sudden chuckle made him pause between pulling his vest and shirt off.

  
  
“What?” He asked breathlessly, squirming at the feel of Kon’s hands tugged at his pants.

  
  
“We just sneaked away from our own engagement party to have sex in your backyard. It’s just a little bit funny.”  


 

>   * _(lucrusio)_
> 


“Married?!” Dick exclaimed in surprise. Bruce’s expression remained unchanged as Tim winced at the high decibel of Dick’s yell.

  
  
“Engaged to be married.” He corrected his older brother, ready to be hugged at any given time. “Conner proposed the night before last.”

  
  
And then he was engulfed in a tight hug by his older brother. “I’m so happy for you!” Dick gushed, “That took him long enough!”

  
  
Tim smiled weakly before looking at Bruce, “He told me that he came to you first to ask your permission.”  


“He did.” Bruce replied with a nod.

  
  
Dick snorted, “ _That_  explains why he nearly got stuck to the chair. He was sweating  _that_  much in his nervousness.”

  
  
Tim gave his brother and then father a look, amused yet exasperated at the time. Before becoming more serious and pushing Dick away gently, “Thank you though.” He directed at Bruce. “It meant a lot to him… to me.”

  
  
Bruce simply nodded, “He’d best make you happy.”

  
  
Tim’s smile was wide and brilliant. “He does.”  


 

>   * _(Lys)_
> 


He felt his face flush when he saw the wallpaper Kon had set on his phone.

  
  
“Where did you get this?” Tim asked, holding the phone out towards Kon.

  
  
Leaning over to peer at the small screen, Kon grinned, “Few days ago. You looked so damn cute sleeping like that.”

  
  
Tim stared at the picture of himself sleeping with his hair in complete disarray. He was two commands away from deleting the picture when Kon commented, “I have copies of that by the way.”

  
  
Dammit…  


—  


Kon’s eye brows shoot up when Tim saunters out of the bedroom. “Why…” he drawls lazily, “Are you wearing my shirt?” Tim’s bashful expression immediately made him continue, “Not that I MIND though!”

  
  
Tim tugged at the rolled up sleeve of the plaid shirt, “I just… wanted to wear something of yours.”

  
  
His gaze went up to Kon’s, “Is that… alright?”

  
  
Kon grinned at the sight of Tim almost swimming in the large shirt, “You can steal any part of my wardrobe, ANYTIME.”  


 

>   * _(masked-sonnet)_
> 


Tim opened the apartment door to find Kon lying on the wooden floor on his back.

  
  
Well used to the sight, Tim closed and bolted the front door, toed his shoes off and walked over the prone body and into the kitchen.

  
  
“It’s too hot.” Kon complained from his spot on the floor.

  
  
“The repair guy was a no-show then?” Tim asked, hand digging through the grocery bag in front of him.

  
  
“Yeah.” Kon whined.

  
  
With a smile, Tim walked over and dangled a Popsicle over Kon’s head, “This might cheer you up then.”  


 

>   * **_(Meg)_**
> 


“I thought…” Tim sighed and tipped his head back to reveal more skin for Kon to kiss, “you wanted to nnnn! rest.”

  
  
His laugh was a breath of hot air ghosting over Tim’s skin, “I am resting.” Kon replied with a smile and a kiss, “This is me taking a break.”

  
  
Moaning softly at the feel of warm hands sliding underneath his shirt, Tim tried to collect his scattered thoughts, “Keep this up and nngh! It’ll turn into one hell of a long break.”

  
  
Kon’s lips pressed against his, “I don’t mind.”  


 

>   * _(mllelinn)_ **  
> **
> 


Tim eyed the six pieces of cake on the plate and then looked at Kon. “Are you TRYING to fatten me up?”

  
  
“What gave me away?” Kon replied blithely, cutting off a small piece of the cheesecake.

  
  
Rolling his eyes, Tim tried to dodge the fork heading towards his mouth. “Seriously Kon, I can’t eat all of that! It’ll throw my calorie intake off! Not to mention my workout.”

  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Kon replied with a grin, “I’ll help you work these cals off in bed. Scouts honor.”  


Blushing, Tim accepted the bite of cheesecake. Closing his eyes, he savored the taste before swallowing it down. Gently taking the fork out of Kon’s hand, Tim cut off a piece of soft chocolate cake before holding it out for Kon to eat.

  
  
“I’m going to make you keep promise though.” He whispered huskily, eyes dark and hot.

  
  
“Works for me.” Kon’s hand gently closed around his, much like his lips closed around the fork and chewed on the sweet cake.  


 

>   * _(nightview22)_
> 


“How… in the name of all things good and holy… have you not seen Monty Python?” Kon exclaimed in surprise.

  
  
Tim shrugged as he opened the disc slot. “I started watching the first season but then work got really crazy and I just forgot about it in between.”

  
  
Kon stared in bewilderment at his boyfriend. “But but… it’s Monty Python! You CAN’T forget something like that! The Argument clinic! Upper class twit of the year! EX-PARROT SKETCH!”  


Tim gave him an amused smile, “I’m not familiar with any of those references Kon.”

  
  
Groaning, Kon pulled Tim down on the sofa before grabbing the remote control. “Screw saving the city tonight! I’m not letting you get outta this seat until we’re done watching all the seasons!”  


 

>   * _(pan2dapan)_
> 


Picking up an almond, Kon stared at the nut as he drawled, “First salads and now nuts. Did you go from being a rabbit to a squirrel now?”

  
  
Tim took the nut out of Kon’s hand and popped it into his mouth, “It’s a healthy snack. Not all of us can snack on fries and chips and not worry about gaining weight.”

  
  
“That sucks.” Kon sympathized, holding up a pine nut. “But aren’t too many nuts bad for you too?”

  
  
“Oh I don’t know. I’ve been around this one long enough and I’m fine.”

  
  
Kon glared at Tim, “Ha ha, funny man.”  


 

>   * _(pandiibutt)_
> 


“You look tired.” Kon commented as soon as Tim had pulled his cowl off. Wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist, he held Tim against him as the shorter man sighed and leaned against him.

  
  
“Haven’t been sleeping well.” Tim admitted quietly.

  
  
“Nightmares?” Kon asked in the same quiet tone. Tim nodded, breathing in deep and relaxing. “I thought you weren’t having those anymore?”

  
  
Tim shrugged at the question. After a moment, Kon asked, “You wanna sleep right now?”

  
  
“Only if you’re there too.” Tim mumbled.  


“Sure.” Kon agreed and the pair made their way to Tim’s room.

  
  
Changing out his uniform and into a worn down shirt and sweats, Tim crawled into bed and tiredly pressed up against his boyfriend.

  
  
“Wake me up if there’s an emergency.” Tim mumbled into Kon’s chest before passing out.

  
  
“Sure, buddy.” Kon gently patted the man’s back and lay still waiting for him to fall asleep.

  
  
And for the next few hours, kept silent watch over Tim. Just watching him rest before eventually, falling asleep as well.  


 

>   * _(purplemika)_
> 


“I got it!” Kon declared from the other side of the rack.

  
  
Tim looked up to see Kon holding up a dvd of Friday the 13th. “What better movie for horror night? **Plus**! It’s Friday the 13th too! This, along with A Nightmare On Elm street, we can totally make it into a classic horror movie night!”

  
  
Tim frowned at the movie, “But they’re so  _cheesy_. I’d rather watch Silence of the Lambs.”

  
  
“And skip out on the stupid teenagers, sex and buckets of blood?” Kon asked in mock outrage. “Get outta town!”  


 

>   * _(saekimchi)_
> 


“Winter’s sucks.” Kon declared huddled underneath a small pile of blankets.

  
  
Tim grinned in amusement, “They’re not so bad.”

  
  
“They’re PLENTY bad.” Kon argued. “They’re cold and miserable and just COLD.”

  
  
Humming thoughtfully, Tim made his way over to Kon before pulling the blanket away and sliding in to snuggle against Kon’s side.

  
  
“How about now?” He asked, pulling the blanket around his shoulders.

  
  
Kon laughed, arm going around Tim’s waist. “Alright. Maybe not THAT bad.” the meta acquiesced.  


 

>   * _(salmonypink)_
> 


“No.” Tim states firmly.

  
  
“Aw come on!” Kon pleads, holding the panties out. “Just once?”

  
  
Tim is unmovable like a mountain. “Absolutely not.”

  
  
Kon pouts and flaps the green panties at his boyfriend. “But it’s my birthday!”

  
  
That makes Tim roll his eyes, “I’ve already given you a gift.”

  
  
But his resolve is weakening and Kon picks up on it. So he breaks out the puppy dog eyes, “Pllllllease try them on?”

  
  
Tim’s eyebrow twitches, their eyes locked together until Tim sighs and holds his hand out.  


 

>   * **_(_** ** _sexinessin-tightandcape_** ** _)_**
> 


“I’m not so sure about this.” Tim mumbled, face red and hands twisting in his cape.

  
  
“Trust me okay?” Kon replied with a quick, reassuring kiss. “Show me please?”

  
  
With a small sigh, Tim pushed the dark cape backwards. Kon swallowed hard at the sight of the Tim wearing nothing but a pair of hot green, scaled panties.

  
  
“Wow.” His voice came out awed but breathy, “You look… WOW.”

  
  
Tim’s flush darkened, “Really?”

  
  
“Fuck yeah.” Kon replied, feeling his cock twitch inside his jeans.  


 

>   * _(slothasaurus)_
> 


Tim’s hand lightly smacked Kon’s hand before it could sneak a mini doughnut off his plate. “My doughnuts, get your own.”

  
  
Kon pouted, chin dropping down on Tim’s shoulder. “I’ve eaten mine. And I REALLY want a frosted one. Please?”

  
  
Fingers pausing between typing out a sentence, Tim sighed and picked up a vanilla frosted doughnut before tearing a piece off.

  
  
“Just one alright?” He warned before feeding the piece to Kon, who made a happy noise of agreement.  


 

>   * _(timdrake-swanqueen)_
> 


Tim jumped in surprised when Kon suddenly tried to poke his hair. “What are you doing?” Robin asked irritatedly.

  
  
Kon however was undeterred. Flicking the long curl off his forehead, he attempted to poke Tim’s hair again. “Just wondering how much hair gel you use.”

  
  
Flapping his hand at his best friend, Tim replied. “It’s not THAT much hair gel!”

  
  
Kon snorted, “Are you kidding me? One of these days you’re gonna hit your head on something and your hair’s gonna  **crack**!”

  
  
Tim glared at Kon. “Not funny.”  


 

>   * _(thewinglessrobin)_
> 


There was an awkward silence hanging between the couple as they walked out of the cinema. “Next time, I’m totally checking the synop of the movies before we go watch em.” Kon mumbled, face red with mortification.

  
  
Tim nodded, wondering why HE hadn’t done so. He shouldn’t have just listened to Dick when he had given him two tickets to watch the new French art’s film playing at the cinema down town. It had been more soft porn than anything else!  


Tim had  _never_  felt so  **embarrassed**  in his entire  ** _life_**  when the scenes had started to play out on the large screen. He could tell Kon had practically frozen in his seat, not that he had fared any better.

  
  
By the end, he was  _sure_  his face was red as an apple’s.

  
  
“You said that Dick gave you those tickets?” Kon asked.

  
  
Tim nodded and Kon hummed thoughtfully, hand reaching out for Tim’s. “I think he just deliberately set us up.”

  
  
With a small huff of amusement, Tim accepted the hand. “I think he did.”  


 

>   * _(thren)_
> 


Tim watched Kon raise the water bottle up to his lips.

  
  
Discreetly, he watched that shapely neck stretch, the Adam’s apple bob as Kon began to slowly drink down the cold water. A few drops of water dropped down the bottle and against Kon’s golden skin.

  
  
He would have followed them down but then he noticed the small trail of water sneaking out from the corner of Kon’s lips and wanted to lean up and lick the water up.

  
  
Licking his lips, Tim clenched his fingers into fists and mumbled, “Tease.”  


 

>   * _(tridentbearer)_
> 


“I don’t really dance though.” Kon warned Tim even as his boyfriend arranged their hands together.

  
  
“How bad could you be?” Tim scoffs, his snort audible over the soft music coming out from the radio speakers.

  
  
“Uh  **pretty**  damn bad.” Kon replies with a self depreciating smile. “Like, there’s two left feet and then there’s me!”

  
  
But Tim just laughs, “Then just follow my lead okay?”  


 

>   * _(vivian)_
> 


“I’m not good at this.” Kon warned him, fingers ready against the guitar.

  
  
Tim simply nodded, eager to hear Kon playing. With a resigned sigh, Kon’s fingers began to move. Strong fingers gently moving over the pale strings in an acoustic rendition of ‘Wonderwall’. Tim didn’t know why his boyfriend had thought that he wasn’t good at it. He was fairly decent to his ear!

  
  
And then Kon started to sing and Tim thought that he might just melt. His deep voice sang the lyrics in an almost shy manner. Every sung word made Tim melt a little bit more inside.

  
  
And in the end, the bashful look Kon gave him…

  
  
Tim pulled Kon closer to him, hands cupping the meta’s jaw as they kissed. The guitar twanged awkwardly in-between them, making them share a quick chuckle.

  
  
“So?” Kon asked, “How bad was I?”

  
  
Tim slipped his arms completely around Kon’s shoulders, “You were pretty amazing.”

  
  
“Yeah?” Kon’s eyes lit up at the praise.

  
  
“Yeah.” Tim breathed out, leaning in for another kiss.  


 

>   * _(venasaurusrex)_
> 


It’s well past 10pm when Tim’s phone buzzes in front of him. Picking up the phone, he checks the received message. ‘Outside ‘

  
  
Grinning at the text, Tim quickly walks over to his window and opens it to face Conner, who is waiting on the gable.

  
  
“Hey.” Tim greets him, sliding out to sit down next to the boy.

  
  
“Hey yourself. ” The teen greets him, sliding his arm around Tim’s waist and pressing a kiss on Tim’s cheek.

  
  
“Boyfriend.” Tim would blame the weather for his flush, not Kon’s look.  


 

>   * _(verms)_
> 


“That’s it!” Tim praised the 13 month old baby being helped to stand up by Kon. “C’mon Jack! You can do it!”

  
  
With a happy gurgle, the baby unsteadily toddled out of Kon’s hands and took several shaky steps before collapsing with a happy shriek into Tim’s waiting arms.

  
  
Kon laughed and sat down next to Tim, “Good job buddy! You’ll be flying soon now!”

  
  
Tim gave his husband an amused look, “Walking, running, THEN flying Kon.”

  
  
Kon chuckled and patted Jack’s back, “Not for our kid!”  


 

>   * _(wellnatch)_
> 


Tim nearly choked on his drink when Kon walked into the common room.

  
  
The Halloween party was in full swing and thankfully, no one noticed Tim’s drink going down the wrong tube at the sight of Kon wearing a white toga and Roman sandals.

  
  
“Tim!” The meta floated up in front of him. “What do you think?” He asked with a grin and Tim was tongue tied for a moment.

  
  
“Who are you supposed to be?”

  
  
“Hercules!” Kon declared happily. “Oh!” He held up a lion plushie, “The Neman Lion that Hercules killed.”  


“Nemean.” Tim corrects absentmindedly, too taken aback by all of Kon’s bared skin.

  
  
“Same thing right?” Kon joked, sticking the stuffed toy back into his belt. “What about you?” He asked, nodding at Tim.

  
  
“Wiccan.” It was a wonder he could speak right given how swollen and dry his throat felt.

  
  
Kon made a small noise of recognition, “You shoulda told me, I woulda come as Hulking.”

  
  
And then leaned back slightly with a leer, “Your legs look almost as good as the real Wiccan’s.”

  
  
“Shut up.”  


 

>   * **_(udyjay)_**
> 


Kon’s fingers tighten around his wrists, his hips slamming down hard and making Tim cry out in pleasure.

  
  
Tim thrashes underneath the larger teen, not in control of himself, not any more. He  **begs**  for Kon to remove the hard grip of TTK around the base of his cock.

  
  
Kon however, chuckles darkly and leans back to get a glimpse of the dark flushed cock dripping between their torso’s.

  
  
“Wish you could see yourself like this Tim.” Kon pants, rolling his hips. “You look so fucking amazing all worked up.”

 

> YJ!TimKon
> 
>   * batchink
> 


This is different in many many ways.

  
  
The most obvious way being how they both are male but all in all, they’re good differences. It makes this familiar and soothing in a manner. But the same kind of nervousness is present.

  
  
“Is this alright?” Conner can’t help but ask again and again of Robin. He would touch the smaller man’s cheek or take his hand.

  
  
And every time, Robin would cup his cheek back or stroke his thumb across his fingers but the reply was always the same. “Yes.”

 

 


	54. Chapter 54

He knew he was caught the minute he saw those shaking hands. Kon had stood still and waited for them to connect to him and thought to himself, _‘It’s deeper than I thought…’_

Was this what Alice had felt like? Tumbling head over heels through the rabbit hole? Going in thinking it was a simple burrow and instead finding out that it went far deeper?  _‘Probably.’_  he thought to himself, skin tingling slightly whereshy fingers touched his face.

Exhaling the breath he hadn’t been aware of holding back, Kon closed his eyes and pressed his face into the soft touch, urging Tim on. He had never considered having more than friendly relations with Tim but…the sight of those hands trembling at the thought of freely being able to touch him.

He had been utterly and completely caught.


	55. Chapter 55

There were times, such as this one, where Tim didn’t understand Kon. Or his kinks. Tim didn’t understand what was ‘so hot’ about wearing nothing but his mask, cape, gauntlets and boots but…the flare in Kon’s eyes said it all.

Not to mention the way he would lavish his attention on his  _nipples_. If Tim had told him once, he had told him at least another twenty odd times that his nipples were  _not_  that sensitive so really,  _what was the point_  of Kon spending half of the foreplay licking, sucking and nibbling on those two points?

Sighing and wincing at a slightly hard nip, Tim dragged his fingers through Kon’s hair and thought to himself,  _‘The things I do for love…_


	56. Smooshed (Young Justice! TimKon)

Groaning softly at the headache pounding inside his skull, Tim cracked an eye open. And found himself far too close to another human being. In fact, this was just five steps  _above_  being too close to someone.  
  


Pulling back so that his nose was  _not_  smooshed against whoever was carrying him, Tim groaned. The movement, even though it was small, made the team of jack hammers in his head work double time on his brain.  
  


Attempting to get his hand up to his head was paused halfway when a familiar voice inquired, “Are you alright, Robin?”  
  


Superboy? He was being carried around by the guy he had a crush on? Groaning internally in embarrassment, Tim pressed his face into the back of Conner’s neck and mumbled, “Head hurts.”  
  


“You took a nasty blow to the head.” Conner replied, hoisted Tim up higher on his back. Tim noted that Conner’s hands felt nice and warm underneath his thighs. Not to mention how  _nice_  Superboy’s broad back was against his chest. The only thing that really sucked was the view…  
  


“Did we win?” Tim asked, frowning at the way his voice slurred.  
  


“Yes.” Conner turned around as best he could to look at Tim. “Are you sure you’re alright? Your face feels hot.”  
  


“Just fine, thank you.” Tim replied quickly, clearing his throat quickly and attempted to change the topic. “So, what happened after I got knocked out?”


	57. Welcome (Young Justice! TimKon)

As far as introductions go, it had been pretty standard. Everyone had been polite and kind in their welcome. Some offered more welcoming words and others polite jokes. Superboy had been no different.

Tim looked up into those startlingly blue eyes that were looking at him with kindness and thought, _‘wow’._  It was almost like the clone hadn’t aged much in the time they had spent apart. Till as tall (possibly taller?), still as handsome. He had been enough out of it being in the presence of Superboy that he almost missed Conner asking him, “It’s been what…five years since we last met?”

Smiling a bit bashfully at the recollection, Tim nodded, “A little over five years, yes.”

Conner held his hand out and waited for Tim to take it before speaking again, “Welcome to the team, Robin.” His hand wasn’t as big as Tim recalled but he wasn’t the child that he had been five years ago. But regardless of his growth spurt, he was still far smaller than the teen.

Looking up, Tim squeezed Conner’s hand and smiled back, slight and happy. “Happy to be on-board, Superboy.”


	58. Just A Suggestion

“Dammit!” Kon made a face as the pointy end of the mask poked him in the cheek. Fingers immediately went up to his face to rub the afflicted spot. “Dude, seriously! You need to change your costume or mask or something!”  
  


Tim gave the man a drool look, “ _You_  were the one who wanted to see what this costume looked like.”   
  
  
Kon continued to rub his cheek, half frowning down at Tim, staring at the Uternet costume that Tim had gotten specially made. “Yeah but I never thought that I’d getting poked every time I’d kiss you!”  
  
  
Unable to hold back his snickers at Kon’s put off expression, Tim raised a hand to stroke the bridge of his nose through the mask. “Not a fan then?”  
  


Brilliant blue eyes slowly trailed over his body, taking in the red finger stripes, the cape, the different mask. “DEFINITELY a fan. Just…the nose…little too pointy don’t you think?” Kon’s hand moved closer to Tim’s face. A single finger slowly running down the sharp line of Tim’s nose. “Makes making out a  _bit_  hard.” Kon finished, tweaking Tim’s nose lightly.  
  


Humming quietly, Tim turned his face to kiss Kon’s palm. “Or you could just take the mask off…and _then_  kiss me…” His voice went low and hot, lips planting another kiss into the hot palm. More open and with his tongue peeking out to lick at the rough skin.  
  
  
His hand went up to pull Kon’s face down, bringing them closer as he whispered “Just a suggestion…”  
  


Kon’s eyes darkened, a small smile turning his lips up. “I can do that…”


	59. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim’s close to falling asleep when Kon’s voice rumbles through his chest. “Did you cut your hair?” The fingers that had been carding through Tim’s hair are now tugging on his hair ends, sending pleasant tingles down the shorter man’s spine.  
  


Sighing into Kon’s chest, Tim lifts his head up and asks, “Really?”  
  


Kon is staring at the pinch of hair he’s got between his fingertips, frowning as he tugs it up. “I coulda sworn that your hair was longer last week. You totally got a haircut didn’t you?”

Of all the post sex talk. Dick was right, they were getting scarily domestic. With a tired sigh, Tim flopped back down on the meta’s warm body and grumbled, “It was getting too long anyways. Damian kept saying that it looked girly.”  
  


“But I liked it.” Kon whines, sounding like a sulky 5 year old. “You looked good! Not that you still don’t you know but I’m just saying that when you’re hair is that long you look pretty slick when it’s all combed back.”  
  


Fond amusement bubbles in Tim’s chest like a newly popped bottle of champagne. It fizzes out in a chuckle and a hand stroking over Kon’s flawess golden skin. “You just like it because you get something to hang onto when we’re having sex."   
  


He’s got to bite down on his tongue when Kon hem’s and haw’s before replying, "You can’t prove that, Drake and I’m not talking.” There’s a hand sliding down his neck and back, short nails leaving hot trails down his scarred skin before Kon asks, “You think I should grow my hair out again?”  
  


Humming pleasantly, Tim’s reply blends in with a sigh, “Only if you get the fade cut again.”


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon-> Tim  
> pining

Kon gulps the last of the soda down before smacking his lips and declaring, “Okay. I’m gonna do it.”  
  


“That’s what Nike says.” Garth replies blithely from the chandelier, hanging upside from his tail. “Do what?”  
  


“Or who.” Rose smirks from behind her glass, waggling her eyebrows suggestively at the meta.   
  


Cassie rolls her eyes, “Guys, quit it.” Kon is ready to thank her when she smirks evilly as well. “We all know who he’s talking about.”  
  


Pointing his finger at the laughing trio one by one, Kon firmly declares, “I hate you guys and I don’t know why I’m friends with any of you.”  
  


“We’re not friends.” Rose declares immediately while Cassie snorts into her drink, Garth chittering on with glee before he swings away towards Raven.  
  


Kon crossed his arms across his and tells himself that he’s not blushing, it’s just that the room is really hot because of how many people are stuffed into it. “What’s we laughing at?” Bart asks, zipping up between Cassie and Rose with a curious glint in his eyes.  
  


“About how Supes over here doesn’t have the balls to ask Birdboy out.” Rose replies, nodding over towards the other side of the room where Tim is talking with Kori and Cyborg.  
  


Kon glares at Rose, who calmly sips her drink. When Bart pats his shoulder, he turns his attention towards his friend. Who is chattering away about different ways to seduce someone. “Where’d you even learn all this?” Kon can’t stop himself from asking in bewilderment.  
  


Bart waves dismissively, “I’ve gone through a few libraries worth of self help books and romance novels.” Yeah, that explains a lot. “The point is the same in the end. You’ve got to be aggressive! Make the first move! Show intent!”  
  


“Good luck with that one.” Rose snarks.  
  


Kon ignores her and takes a deep breath. “Right. Right. I’m gonna do that. Just that.” And he will. He’s gonna. He’s gonna walk over to Tim and… “How do I do that?” He asks Bart.  
  


The speedster looks contemplatively at Tim, foot tapping against the floor like Thumper on speed. “Gift wrap some villains and leave em on his doorstep with a card that says ‘Be Mine’?”  
  


Cassie laughs, loud and clear as a bell. Even Rose cracks a smile at that one. “Or you could just go over there and kiss him. You can’t go wrong with that.” Bart adds, grinning widely.  
  


Rolling his eyes, Kon looks pointedly over at Dick and waits for that fact to sink in. “Oh. Oh yeah.” Cassie speaks up, voice turning sympathetic. “He’d totally break out the kyrptonite if you tried kissing Tim here and now.”  
  


Sighing and shaking his head, Kon turned back to Bart. “So. Gift wrap some villains?”


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  child!mer!tim

Kon scrubs a hand over his face, letting it drag down before he sighs and turns to Aqualad. “What the hell am I supposed to do with him? I can’t exactly keep him here can I?”  
  


Aqualad is watching the mer-child, observing him as he leans down to pick a shell up and examine it closely before tucking it away in the pouch tied to his hip. “It is far too dangerous to try and send him back.” He replies in his low voice. “It is safer for him to stay on land and hide temporarily.”  
  


Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kon counts to 10 and back. “I thought mermaids couldn’t come on land. Wasn’t that the myth?”  
  


The Atlantian smiles, in a vague fond kind manner of someone who is used to hearing that. “Merpeople are capable of walking on two legs. There is a limit to how long they can remain on land before they loose their tail. Typically, the older the merperson is, the longer their limit. A child Tim’s age, I expect his limit to be no more than a few hours.”  
  


Thank God that he lives in Hawaii, Kon snarks to himself. He turns to watch Tim as well, wondering what he’s finding so interesting about the crab that’s scuttling along the beach. “I dunno the first thing about raising a merman.” The meta sighs, scrubbing a hand through his hair.  
  


“It is like raising any other child.” Kaldur offers.   
  


“Because I’ve got  _so_ much experience with that.” Kon gripes under his breath, before replying in a more normal tone. “How long do you think I’ll have to keep him?”  
  


When Kaldur doesn’t reply, Kon shakes his head and eyes the cloud that’s floating by. Isn’t that just perfect. Just perfect. He knew he should have stayed on the other side of the island today. Tim’s surprise cry makes him look up in alarm. The dark haired boy is poking a Pepsi can with his finger, blue eyes wide with curiosity.  
  


 _‘If I hadn’t come here today, he would have died.’_  Kon thinks to himself, a chill running through him at the thought. That’s not a thought that the meta wants to consider. Not now, not ever. So instead, he’s glad for the instinct that made him come out here today.

**Author's Note:**

> [More interesting little tit bits from the study](http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/5263250/ns/health-sexual_health/t/not-just-good-good-you/#.TwFBWfk9-So)


End file.
